The Makeover
by honeybelle92
Summary: Hermione Granger thought her sixth year was going to be calm, but, after recieving a makeover from some friends, it is anything but! Complete, finally!
1. Chapter One

**The Makeover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is my second story, and it is about my fave couple (again). I hope you like it!**

**Summary: When Hermione Granger can't stand the sneers and mean comments coming from her peers, she turns to Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley to give her a makeover. This makeover just happens to attract the eye from a certain Slytherin.**

**Chapter One**

"Hermione, can you help me with my Charms homework?" Ronald Weasley asked Hermione Granger, one of his best friends.

"Ronald, I will not let you copy my homework," Hermione said.

"I didn't say, 'Let me copy your Charms homework'," Ron said. "I asked you if you could help me with my homework."

They were in the Gryffindor common room, going over their homework (Harry Potter, their other best friend, was practicing Quidditch). It was their sixth year, the year that they would be taking their N.E.W.Ts (these wouldn't come until the end of the year, in June, and it was only November).

Hermione stood up, and joined Ron at the table. "What are you having problems with?" she asked.

They spent a few minutes on his homework, then Hermione went back to her Arithmancy report.

"Ugh, I hate Potions," Ron said the next day as they headed down to the dungeons for double Potions with Slytherin _(A/N doesn't it always seem that whenever they have potions, it is with Slytherin? It could just be me, but I dunno). _

Harry pushed open the door to the dungeons, and Ron and Harry found seats near the back, but Hermione had to sit next to Neville, closer to the front. The door opened, and Professor Snape burst in.

"Today we will be working on a Calming Potion," he said. With a flick of his wrist, writing appeared on the board. "Directions on the board and -" another flick of the wrist- "ingredients in the cupboard. I want a flask of it by the end of class."

Hermione gathered her things, then began making the potion. Hermione's was turning a pale yellow, like it was suppose to, but Neville's was turning a faint purple, and smelt of burnt muffins.

Finally, the bell rang. Hermione gathered up her things, and slung her bag over her shoulder, then met up with Harry and Ron.

"I was trying to see the board," Pansy Parkinson said, rather loudly, "but that stupid Mudblood's hair was in the way." A few Slytherin girls around her giggled.

"Yeah, and those teeth," Sally Younder, another Slytherin said. "I guess she didn't turn into a cat in second year, but a beaver." The girl's laughter got louder, and a few boys joined in.

"Don't pay attention to them," Hermione said, leading Ron and Harry out of the classroom. Once the giggles were gone, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why did you let them talk about you that way?" he asked.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Well, there was that big fact that we were in Snape territory, and if I had said anything, then he would've token away points, or given me detention. Unlike you two, I know how to keep my thoughts to myself," she said coolly. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Harry and Ron stared after her. "I'll see you two later," she called over her shoulder.

"I want to change," Hermione told Ginny, later that night. They were in the girl's dormitory, sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Change how?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I am tired of people making mean jokes, to me and behind my back. I want it to stop."

"So you want a makeover?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we help?" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil entered, and sat next to Hermione.

"Totally," Hermione said. "I am your canvas."

**I know, it is short, but I wasn't sure where I would end it, so I ended it there. Please review, and I will write more. I am going to start the next chappie as soon as I submit this chappie, so hopefully, you won't have to wait long. Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter (which I don't) then I would be a millionaire (which I'm not). So, there!**

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two of my wonderful story. I will try to make it a few more pages then the first chapter, but I am not promising ne thing. Also, I would like to thank the people who have read and reviewed my story:**

**holding.on: I'm glad that you like it!**

**Penguinkid69: I will try to read your other story! Glad you like this story, and that you liked my other story. Thanx!**

**VonDutchBabe: glad you like it!**

**Dmhg: here is the next chappie! Hope you like it!**

**Cocoamo1223: im not quite sure where the story is headed, but I am totally up for ideas!**

**RonniekinzLuvr: glad you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Crimson Sadows: I might have read it wrong, but did you start to say that this story sucks! Or that it so rules? Whatever. Glad you like it! I like makeover stories, too!**

**Chapter Two**

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny backed up to look at their masterpiece. Ginny smiled. "You look great," she said.

Hermione grinned. "Can I see?" Ginny led her over to the full-length mirror near the door to the common room. Hermione gasped when she saw herself. Her brown hair looked like it had been straightened, then curled ever so slightly. She had on a white, swishy skirt and a pink halter top, which accentuated her curves perfectly. The black heels made her seem an inch taller. She had on pink eye shadow and blush, and her eyelashes were curled. Her lips were red, and outlined in a slightly darker red. She smiled, then turned around and gave each girl a hug.

"Thanks so much," Hermione said. "I love it."

"Now, we thought about tomorrow," Lavender said, "And Parvati and I will lay out an outfit for you. We will do this until we believe that you can do it on your own. Ginny has agreed to do your make up tomorrow."

"You guys are the best," Hermione said, giving them another hug.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and the night's activities flooded into her head. She smiled, then kicked the red comforter of off her. She grabbed the clothes from the bed and bounced to the bathroom. She came out 5 minutes later, in a pair of blue jeans and a green, plunging sweater. A gold belt hung loosely on her hips, and she added a pair of white tennis shoes. Ginny was awake, and sitting on Hermione's bed. She stood up, and began working on Hermione's hair and face.

When she was finished, Hermione's hair was up in a high ponytail, away from her face, although a few wispy hairs had escaped. She had on less make up then the night before: some blush, mascara and lip gloss.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said, giving her friend a hug.

"No problem," Ginny said. "Now, let's go blow Hogwarts away!"

**Lunch**

Hermione sat down next to Ginny in the Great Hall, a smile across her face.

"I, like, haven't been able to stop smiling all day," she told Ginny. "Professor Binns asked if I needed to see Madame Pomfrey. He was talking about some bloody war, and everyone else looked like they were going to fall asleep."

"How about Parkinson and them?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that was the highlight of the day," Hermione said, her smile widening. "Pansy was making some joke, probably about me, but when I entered Snape's class, she stopped talking, and gaped at me, with her mouth open. And I said, 'Pansy, you better close your mouth, or else some bugs may fly in', and she was quiet for the rest of the class. It was heaven."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "What did Harry and Ron say when they saw you?"

Hermione giggled. "Ron started stuttering like an idiot, and Harry looked like he was gonna faint. It was hilarious."

The two girls were joined by Lavender and Pavarti. They chatted and ate some, then it was time for afternoon classes.

"Meet me in the library after dinner, Gin," Hermione said, as they exited the Great Hall.

"Aren't you going to dinner?" Ginny asked her.

"I have to look up some stuff for Herbology."

"What are you going to do about dinner?"

"I'll just get something from the kitchens. I gotta go. See you later!" And with that, Hermione rushed down the hall to Transfiguration.

She rounded the corner, and slammed into someone.

"Sorry." The voice was male, and sounded familiar.

Hermione looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy. "Sorry, Malfoy, wasn't paying attention." But Draco seemed to be the one that wasn't paying attention. His mouth was opened slightly, and his eyes were glazed over. "Something wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Draco seemed to come out of his trance. "Whatever," he said, then walked away. Hermione continued to Transfiguration.

_That cannot have been Granger,_ Draco thought. _That girl was hot, and Granger so isn't. I must be going crazy. _He met up with Blaise outside of Charms, and they went in together. All thoughts of Hermione were wiped away.

**The Library**

"So, what did you want?" Ginny asked Hermione that night in the library.

"I just wanted to thank you again for giving me this makeover," Hermione said. "I actually made Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Cool, speechless."

"You did?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening in amazement. Hermione told Ginny their encounter in the hallway. "Wow," Ginny said, when Hermione was done. "This must really be working." Ginny looked down at her watch. "Oh, damn," she said. "We have Quidditch practice tonight, in, like, ten minutes. I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Ginny left the library, leaving Hermione with her studies.

Hermione's studying made her not realize that the library was going to close in 5 minutes, and that she was suppose to have been in bed 10 minutes ago. Quickly, she gathered her things, and hurried out of the library. She wasn't realizing where she was going, because the next second, she bumped into someone, and her books went scattering.

"Sorry," came the same male voice that she had bumped into earlier. Draco squatted down, and picked up Hermione's books, and handed them to her. Hermione was in awe. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What, I can't be nice to someone?" Draco asked, standing up. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was studying," Hermione said, defensively. "What is your story?"

"Just going for a little stroll. Clear my mind."

"What is so important that you need to clear your mind?"

"Thoughts of you," he said softly. And with that, he scooped her into a tender kiss. Hermione was flabbergasted. _Why is Draco Malfoy kissing me? And why am I enjoying it? _With that last thought, she broke the kiss, looked into his gray eyes, that were full of so much emotion, Draco thought that they were going to burst, and fled down the hall. Draco turned around and walked the opposite way.

_Why did I just do that? _he thought. _I realize that I have feelings for Granger, but why did I just kiss her? It has to be her looks. I would never have kissed her if she was still plain, old Granger. _

_You know you would have,_ a little voice in his head said. _You know that you have been longing to do that, you are just to pig headed to admit it. _

_No, I am not,_ the sensible voice in his head said (well, the one that _he _thought was sensible). _If I had really wanted to kiss her, I would have. Like I would've been afraid of people seeing us. If anyone said anything, I would have hexed them into oblivion. I could have kissed her at any moment. _

_Then why did you wait until now? _another voice in his head said. _If you could have kissed her at any moment, then why did you wait until you both were in this deserted hallway, all alone, in the dead of night?_

Draco continued arguing with the voices in his head, until he got to the Slytherin common room. He said the password (_Snake Charmer_), then stepped into the common room. Surprisingly, Blaise was still up. He was sitting by the fire, and he looked like he was going to doze off.

"Waiting for me?" Draco asked, waking Blaise up.

"Dude, you scared me," he said. "Where were you?"

"Why do you care?" Draco asked, climbing the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"I dunno," Blaise said. "Just thought that maybe you were visiting that Mudblood, Granger."

Draco slammed Blaise into the wall. "You ever call her a Mudblood again, I will hex you like you have never been hexed," he growled. Instead of looking scared, Blaise smirked.

"I knew you had a thing for Granger," he said, as Draco let him out of his grasp, "but I didn't think it was this bad."

"I don't have a thing for Granger," Draco said, going to the bathroom. "And when I come out of the bathroom, I expect that smirk to be off your face." He stormed into the bathroom.

Blaise smirked again, then changed into his pajamas. He had the perfect plan. He just needed to befriend Granger, and it all would work out.

**-&-&-&-**

**How is it? It is about two pages longer than chappie one, so I would call that progress. Please review and give me ideas (also, you can try to guess what Blaise's plan is, even though I already know what I am going to do) (sort of). Please review, and I guess I can take criticism, but only the constructive type. And can someone _please _tell me what 'AU' or something like that means? I see it every where, I just don't know what it means. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did, so don't sue. **

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! It makes my heart flutter to know that you all care. J/K. I think that if your heart _did _flutter, then you may have some sort of medical problem. I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed my story:**

**Horse Girl3: Glad you like it**

**RonniekinzLuvr****: yes, he does have a thing for granger (whoever you are talking about). Thanks for reading!**

**Cocoamo1223****: one of the people who read my story said it stands for "Alternate Universe" but they don't know what it means.**

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe****: I love your name. Very original. I will take my time with this story.**

**Penguinkid69****: sorry I haven't read your story (well, by the time I totally finish the chappie, and get it on fan fiction, then I may have already read it)! I'm sure your story is very good!**

**VonDutchBabe****: thanks. I see AU everywhere, but I never know what it means. Now, I have an idea. Thanks!**

**Crimson Sadows****: glad you like the chappie! It was fun to write!**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Blaise woke up earlier than usual, to work on his little "scheme". He quickly got dressed, then slumped onto the couch. He began thinking about Hermione Granger's interests.

_Okay. I know that she likes to study. Maybe I can get Snape to have her tutor me, or get us both into detention. I need to figure out some way to get her alone. No _way _would I be able to get friendly with her with Potter and Weasley always around. I could always talk to her little friend, the youngest Weasley. Her name starts with a G. Gemmy, or something. I think it's…. Ginny! That's right! I will talk to Ginny in the library, or something, and talk to her about Hermione. _

With that , he stood up, and headed to the Great Hall.

**Lunch**

Blaise had been trying to get a chance to talk to Ginny all day, but she also seemed to be around Harry and Ron just as much as Hermione. He was sulking at the Slytherin table, when he noticed Ginny get up. As she exited the Great Hall, he followed her. She led him all the way outside, to a tree near the lake. She sat down against the tree, and pulled out a small diary and a quill, then began writing.

Blaise cleared his throat. Ginny looked up. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, walking over and sitting down next to her. "Can you tell me a little bit about your friend, Hermione Granger?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"No reason," he said, nonchalantly. "Just wondering." After the look from Ginny, he sighed. "Okay. See the truth is…..I have a thing for Granger, and I want to get a little closer to her." Okay, it was a total lie, but Ginny seemed to believe him.

"Sure," Ginny said. "Whaddya wanna know?"

"Just some of her interests, and where I could find her to talk to her." Ginny told him that she would be spending most of her night in the library, studying, and that he could find her there. "You're such a smooth talker," Ginny teased. "I'm sure you don't need to know her interests to get her eating out of your hands." Blaise smiled. "Thanks," he said, then stood up. "I gotta go," he said. "Thanks again." He walked off, and about five minutes later, Ginny headed to class, too.

**Library**

Finally, the end of the day came. Blaise hurriedly ate his dinner, then, after noticing that Hermione had left, stood up and headed for the library. He strode down the corridor, and reached the library.

_Okay, Blaise. The little Weasley is right. You don't need to know anything about her, just use a little of that Slytherin slyness, and you will have snatched herright out from under Draco's nose._

He walked in, and saw Hermione sitting at a table near the back, all by herself. _Perfect, _he thought, smirking, then walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Hermione, right?" he said, smiling. Hermione looked up from her book and nodded.

"You're Blaise, aren't you?" Blaise nodded. "What do you want?"

"A little defensive, are we?"

"Well, you are from Slytherin, right? I haven't exactly had that good of luck from Slytherin's." Hermione was thinking about the kiss the night before.

"Would this have anything to do with my friend, Malfoy?" Hermione nodded.

"I mean, I don't even think he liked me before my makeover," she said. "I hate guys like that, the ones that only go after girls for their looks. The girls are normally are really stupid, anyways, so it is kind of a waste of time. Like, would you ask out a girl _just _because she is beautiful?" Blaise sighed, then nodded. "Well, what am I suppose to expect? You are from Slytherin, like I said before. It's in your nature."

"It's okay," Blaise said, smiling. Hermione smiled. "But I wouldn't _always _go out with a girl just for her looks," he said. "I think that brains matters, too." And with that, he reached across the table to Hermione's hand, and laid his hand over it. Hermione smiled again, but she didn't take her hand away. _This is good, _Blaise thought. Very _good._

**-&­-&-&-**

Blaise and Hermione's friendship began to bloom over the month, and people began to see them together so much, they didn't even think twice. Blaise was very happy. He was also happy because Draco seemed to be getting even more miffed by Blaise and Hermione being together. Blaise knew it was a matter of time before he could get Hermione to kiss him, and he knew Draco would be _pissed._

Right now, Blaise and Hermione were walking around the hallways, talking. It was after dinner, and, since the next day was Saturday, the students above 5th years could stay up an hour later.

"I have _so _much homework tonight," Hermione said. "Stupid Snape totally loaded us up, didn't he?"

Blaise smiled. "He did, I have to admit." Blaise took a deep breath. "So, tomorrow is the trip to Hogsmeade, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Why would you want to go with me?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?" he teased. "You're smart, beautiful, probably the only person I can _really _talk to. So, will you?" Blaise looked so longing, that Hermione had to say yes.

"Great," Blaise said. He put his hand behind her neck and tilted her head up to his. He slowly lowered his lips to her, and when she didn't pull away, he deepened it. He had noticed a closet while they had been talking, so he led them over to it. He pushed open the door, and led her inside. After shutting the door, he gently pushed her up against the wall, and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She pulled him closer to her, and put her arms around his neck. He gently pushed his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance, and she didn't hesitate. She opened her mouth and let him search around, while making circles on her back. She gave a little moan, and he smiled. They sank down onto the floor, and Hermione wrapped her legs around him. He moved his mouth, and began nibbling on her ear, which made her giggle. He made his way down to her neck, and lightly sucked. His arms began creeping up her shirt, and tickled her back. They snogged for a little bit longer, then Hermione broke the kiss.

"Wow," she said, smiling. She stood up, bringing Blaise with her. They left the closet, hand in hand, and made their way to the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I gotta go," Hermione said, indicating to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Blaise said. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks around 9ish, okay?"

"Can't wait," Hermione said, giving Blaise a light kiss. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady, then, after the portrait opened, stepped in.

Blaise turned around, and started walking to the Slytherin common room, with knowing that someone was following him. Finally, Blaise stopped. He turned around to find the corridor empty.

"Draco, come out from that corner," he said. "I know you are there." Draco stepped out from the shadows, then jumped on top of Blaise, and began throwing punches.

"Dude," Blaise said, blocking him. "What are you doing?"

"What did you do to Hermione?" Draco asked. "I saw you two go into that closet, and you didn't come out for a while."

Blaise managed to get Draco of off him. "What, were you spying on us?"

"You know that I like Hermione," Draco said. "Yet you still went after her."

"What can I saw?" Blaise asked. "Hermione has changed, and I like that change, _very _much. You got good taste."

"You are horrible," Draco said. "I thought we were friends."

Blaise sighed. "Look, if you want Hermione, fine. We are meeting at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 9, and I will dump her. She will be in so much disarray, that she will cry on anyone's shoulder. That is when you show up." Draco opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "Right," Blaise said, smirking. "It is a good plan. Now, I gotta go, and get some sleep. Later." And with that, Blaise was gone.

Draco slumped against the wall._ How does Blaise do that to me? How does he make me seem like the bad guy?_

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione woke up the next morning, bright and early, and hurried into the shower. When she was done, she straightened her hair and let it lay loose down her back, then changed into a denim skirt and pink halter top. She applied some blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss, then put on a pair of pink, strappy, two-inch heels. She added a white leather jacket, then went down to the common room, and began working on her homework.

About half an hour later, Ginny came downstairs in blue jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, with the word '_Cutie_' across the chest, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny said, plopping down on the couch next to Hermione. "Are you still meeting Blaise at the Three Broomsticks?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm pretty sure we are." People began coming into the common room, so Ginny and Hermione stopped talking.

**The Three Broomsticks**

Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks later that day, at about 8:50. Ginny was accompanying her, and they found a table near a window, and ordered two butterbeers. They drank them and talked for a little bit, until Hermione noticed Blaise walking towards the door.

"Okay, Gin, he's coming," Hermione said.

"I'm out," Ginny said, leaving the table. She went over to a table closer to the bar.

Blaise walked over to Hermione, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He slid into Ginny's now empty seat. Blaise secretly cheered, because he was sitting with a view of the window so he could see Draco when he came.

"So, Hermione, how are you?" Blaise asked.

"Good," Hermione replied. "I have to go get some quills later, so can we do that afterwards?"

_Here I go, _Blaise thought. _Time to break up with her. _"Well, see, the thing is, us being together, well, I just don't think…."

"Don't think what?" Hermione asked.

Blaise looked out the window, and saw Draco leaning up against the wall, looking at Hermione. _Why should he get all the girls? _a voice in his head said. _Why can't I have this one? He gets everyone else, he doesn't need Hermione to add to his collection. _

"Hello, Blaise, anyone home? Is something wrong?" Hermione waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Blaise said. "Um, no, nothings wrong. Let's go get your quills." He stood up, and held out his hand. Hermione took it, and they walked out of the Three Broomsticks, right past Draco.

Draco stormed into the pub, fuming, and sat down with a burst of anger. "Who does he think he is?" Draco muttered. "Thinking he can steal her from me? He must be crazy."

A shocked Ginny plopped down across from him. "They say the first sign of insanity is talking to oneself."

Draco looked up. "I don't need advice from the youngest Weasley. These are big kid problems that you wouldn't understand."

"I have 6 older brothers," Ginny said. "Try me." Draco sighed, then poured out his story, starting with when he realized he liked Hermione (the end of fifth year) until just now, when Blaise snatched her from under his nose.

"Wow," Ginny said when he was done. "But I think I know exactly what you should do to get Hermione." She leaned closer to Draco and began explaining her plan.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione and Blaise spent the afternoon together, and enjoyed themselves immensely. Finally, they had to leave Hogsmeade. Hermione gave Blaise a kiss outside of Hogwarts, then hurried to her room to freshen up for dinner. After brushing out her hair, and spritzing on some perfume, she joined Ron, Harry and Ginny, then they went to the Great Hall.

Ginny seemed in her own world when they got to the Great Hall. She kept looking at the door, then her watch, then her plate. She finally stood up, and hurried out of the hall, calling back that she wasn't very hungry. Hermione didn't think anything of it. She also didn't think anything of it when Draco stood up a few seconds after Ginny had left, and hurried out after her.

**Gryffindor Tower**

Hermione hurried up to her room after dinner, and changed into a pair of silk, yellow pajama bottoms, and a matching t-shirt. She brushed out her hair, then went back downstairs to hang out with Harry and Ron before she decided to go to bed.

Ron and Harry spent some time playing wizard chess, while Hermione read a book. Ginny was leafing through a magazine and Lavender and Parvati working on their Divination homework. Hermione closed her book and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Ginny asked, looking up from her magazine.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed," she said, yawning.

"Night," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Good night," Ginny said. Lavender and Parvati mumbled good night.

Hermione went up to the girl's dormitory, and went through her normal ritual that she did before going to bed every night (brush her teeth, wash her face, et cetera, et cetera), then opened the curtain around her bed. That is when she spotted the note.

A single piece of parchment was resting on her pillow, with her name written on it in elegant writing. She picked it up, and unfolded it, then read the letter:

_Hermione, my sweet,_

_You may never find out who has written this letter to you, yet you may already know. I don't care. All that I care about is that I love you. Yes, I love you. You may think that it is a silly little crush, but it is much, much more than that. I have known you forever, and when I first met you, I just thought you were an annoying little know-it-all. But I was wrong. You are more that that. You are what makes me get up every morning, and face the day. Your voice makes me smile, your appearance makes me wish everyone looked like you. I know that we can never be together, yet I wish we could. But, alas, it is only a wish, a wish that I hope to make come true some day. I will not be able to tell you who I am, but go to the fourth floor, third door on the right, and you will find another note, something like this, waiting for you. It is waiting for you like I am waiting for you._

_Love always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Do not tell anyone about this note, except your closest friends. _

**Put that in your pipe and smoke it! Six pages! Oh, yeah! Who rocks? I do! I am soooo proud of myself. Thanks to all of my readers! You're the best! I think that this is a cliffie, but I am not sure. **

**I have a few questions, though:**

**1. What is a 'beta' reader?**

**2. I know what 'AU' stands for, but what does it mean?**

**Thanks, if you can answer them! Bye!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and I are working out a plan so I can own a small section of the Harry Potter series. Until that time, though, I own nothing, so don't sue. **

**Author's Note: thanks to all of my reviewers! You're the best!**

**kissmesweetly****: glad you like it!**

**Cocoamo1223****: Blaise is a Slytherin, so of course he could do that to a friend!**

**RonniekinzLuvr****: AU means Alternate Universe, but you will have to look at the reviews, cuz I don't remember what it means. Sorry!**

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe****: thanks for telling me what a beta reader is. I will definitely read your story. And your nickname is totally cool!**

**angel40689****: thanks for telling me what AU means. Your the best!**

**Penguinkid69****:yeah, I didn't know about him until I read the first one again. I didn't even know he really and truly existed until more and more people used him in their fanfic. I just thought someone made him up. Glad u liked it!**

**Horse girl3**** I'm not sure what Blaise looks like. I think he has black hair, and maybe green eyes? I'm not sure. And I'm not gonna tell you if Draco gets Hermione (cuz I'm not even sure if he will, or not).**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione smiled after reading the note. She folded it up, then slipped it into her pillowcase for safe-keeping. Then, she climbed under the duvet, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Slytherin Table in Great Hall**

Draco sat down in between Crabbe and Goyle the next morning, at the Slytherin table, and took a piece of bacon. He had circles under his eyes, and his hair was ruffled. He had been up all night, worrying about the letter that Ginny had skillfully put on Hermione's bed (that's right, you guessed it! Draco is Hermione's secret admirer. And if you didn't know that, then you must really be stupid. But, now you know, so, all's well that ends well)(or something like that).

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, with a smile on her face, Draco's shoulder's relaxed. She had found the note. But they instantly stiffened when Hermione headed over to the Slytherin table. But, she walked right past him, and went over to Blaise. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled.

_Stupid git, _Draco thought. _He doesn't even know why she is kissing him. She was suppose to be kissing me, not him. The weasel's plan backfired. _He tore his gaze away from Hermione and Blaise, to glare at Ginny. She noticed him, and the grin that was on her face was instantly wiped off. Draco stood up, not caring if he caused a commotion, and stormed out. Ginny hurried after him.

"Draco," she called, running after him. "Wait." Draco slowed down, and faced Ginny.

"She thinks _he _sent it," he growled.

"Well, how was I suppose to know that she would get it wrong."

"She wasn't even suppose to know who sent it! She was suppose to think it was a secret admirer, and then, after a few more letters, I would tell her."

Ginny sighed. "Look, I will talk to her, and try to convince her that it wasn't Blaise. I'm her best friend, maybe I can talk some sense into her." And with that, Ginny rushed back to the Great Hall.

Draco wasn't hungry anymore, so he went for a walk outside of Hogwarts. A few students were outside, who had finished breakfast early. Draco went over to a tree, and slumped down against the trunk. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

**Draco's Dream**

_Draco and Hermione were out in a field. Draco didn't know where this field was, but he liked it. Him and Hermione were snogging by a tree, enjoying each other's company, when someone appeared. _

"_Get away from my girlfriend," Blaise cried. Draco looked up, and saw Blaise standing there, looking very mad. Hermione stood up, and scurried over to Blaise. They ran off together, leaving Draco alone. _

"Draco, wake up!" Draco opened his eyes, and saw Crabbe and Goyle leaning over him. "Get up! We're gonna be late for Potions." Crabbe hoisted Draco up, and they hurried to the dungeons.

**Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

"Hermione!" Ginny called to Hermione that night. She walked over to Hermione's bed, and plopped down on it.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her.

"Can we talk?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

Ginny took a deep breathe. "Well, see, you know that note you got?" Hermione nodded. "And you know how you think it is from Blaise? It's not. I can't tell you who it is, but it isn't from Blaise."

"So, you know who it is from?" Ginny nodded. "And if you go where the note said to go, you will find another one," Ginny added.

"Really?" Hermione asked. She hopped off the bed, and headed out the door.

**Fourth Floor**

Hermione found the third door, and slowly pushed open the door. It was an empty classroom, with the chairs and tables pushed up against the walls. In the middle of the room, a single piece of parchment lay on a pillow. Hermione walked over to it, and picked up the parchment.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I see that you have found the note that I have left you. You seem to be mistaken about who is your admirer, but I love you to much to care. I wish we could be together all the time, but I only get to see you at certain points during the day. You may not want to be with me, but I hope that once you _really _get to know me, you will want to be with me all the time. I think of you so much, it seems to be part of my schedule. To find another one of these notes, go to the kitchens, and ask the house elf, Mandy, for a letter. She will lead you to it. But don't look for the letter until tomorrow night. I love you more than you know. Some day you will find out who I am, but not today._

_With the most love I can muster,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione smiled, and reread the letter. After she was done, she slipped the letter into her pocket, then hurried to the Gryffindor Tower.

**Slytherin Tower**

Draco was pacing in the common room of the Slytherin Tower. Blaise entered through the portrait, and slumped onto one of the couches.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco glared at Blaise. "I really don't want to talk to you right now. So, just leave me alone."

"Whatever, man," Blaise said. He stood up and strutted up to the boys dormitory.

Draco sighed, then went out of the portrait. It was still early, so Draco went to the library, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of Hermione. He found an empty table near the back, and claimed it his. A few younger years were scattered around the library, but it was mostly empty. Draco pulled out a book from his bag (_A Summer's Day_) and began reading.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione closed her book and set it on the table. She was in the Gryffindor common room, on one of the couches. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, and Ginny was working on some homework. Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to the library," she said to no one in particular. Ginny nodded, and Harry and Ron mumbled, "Okay."

Hermione exited the common room, and started her journey to the library.

When she pushed open the door, she saw that most of the tables were occupied except for one near the back. It had a few books on it, and someone's feet were propped up on the table.

"Can I sit here?" Hermione asked the person.

Draco nearly fell off of his seat when he heard her voice. "Um, yeah," he said, sitting up.

Hermione sat down, and pulled out some homework. She had been working for about five minutes when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up.

"Something wrong?" she asked Draco.

He shook his head. "Just admiring your beauty. Is that a crime?"

"No," Hermione said slowly. "But you know that I am dating your best friend."

"Ex-best friend, you mean," Draco said, scowling.

"You guys aren't friends anymore?" Draco shook his head. "Why?"

Draco sighed. _Maybe if I tell her Blaise's plan, or what was his plan, I can get her. _"Well, see…." and he told her the whole story.

When he was done, Hermione sat there with her eyes wide open. "He was gonna break up with me so _you _could have me?" Draco nodded. "And you call him your ex-best friend?"

Draco sighed. "He wasn't my ex-best friend when he told me he was gonna break up with you. I was ecstatic. But when he didn't break up with you, after he told me he would, then he became my ex-best friend."

"Wait a second," Hermione said. "Why did you want him to break up with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "Because I kind of, well, like you," Draco said, grinning sheepishly.

"What!" Hermione said, rather loudly, standing up.

Madam Prince looked over. "Shhhhh!" she said.

Hermione stared at Draco, then ran out of the library. She ran like she had never ran before. Not realizing where she was going, she ended up outside the Gryffindor portrait. She said the password, then frantically looked around for Ginny. The common room was empty except for Harry and Ron.

"Do you know where Ginny is?" she asked the boys.

Ron looked up. "I think she went upstairs."

"Thanks," Hermione said, already up the stairs. She opened the door, and looked for Ginny. She was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. "Gin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Ginny said, closing the magazine.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

They left the common room, and walked down the corridors, Ginny listening while Hermione poured out her story. After she was finished, Hermione took a deep breathe.

"Oh, my, gosh!" she cried. "Draco sent those notes, didn't he?"

Ginny nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Because he wanted me to keep it a secret."

"So, what, I've known you for 5 years, and you've been enemies with Draco for 5 years, you would keep what he thinks of me a secret?"

"Hermione, you know it's not that-"

"Just, stop," Hermione said. "I guess you value Draco's friendship more than mine. Later." Hermione walked away.

**-&-&-&-**

**How is it? I might have forgotten a few people in the reviews, so I'm sorry. But, please review, and give me ideas. I will write more. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but, sadly, I am not as good of a writer as J.K. Rowling, and she thought of the hp series first. **

**Author's Note: umm, thanks to all of my reviewers. I will thank them at the end. Please give me ideas for my next chappie, kay? Thanks!**

**Chapter Five**

Ginny watched Hermione walked away, then she turned around, and sprinted to the library. She found Draco sulking at a table.

"Hey, Draco," she said.

"Look, Weasley, I don't want to talk to you right now," he said. "I just confessed my heart to Hermione, and now it looks like she's never gonna talk to me, again."

"Join the club," Ginny said. "She thinks that I should have told her that you wrote those letters because she and I have been friends longer, and for a big part of me life, you and I were enemies. She isn't talking to me, either."

"What should I do?" Draco asked.

"I dunno," Ginny said. "Maybe you should keep sending those letters. She's bound to give in at some point."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"We'll get to that when the time comes."

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione gave Ginny and Draco the cold shoulder for a few weeks after. Harry and Ron suspected something, but they were too busy studying for the N.E.W.Ts to really do anything about it. Ginny and Draco seemed to be hanging out all over the school together, and some people started to get a little suspicious, but Draco would just throw them a death glare, and they would leave them alone.

Hermione seemed to not mind the fact that Ginny and Draco were hanging out together, but inside, she felt like she was going to explode. She _wanted _to talk to both of them, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to apologize to Ginny more than anything, but it was to hard. Hermione thought that both of them had forgotten about her, but that all changed when she found the letter on her plate one morning at breakfast.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, and saw Ginny sitting by Harry and Ron. Hermione took a seat next to Lavender near the end of the table. It wasn't until she was about to get some food when she noticed the note. Hermione slowly opened it, and read the letter.

_Hermione, my sweet,_

_I know that you are not exactly happy with me, but I had to tell you what I told you. I would've died if I didn't. Your are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. Please don't be mad at Ginny Weasley. She may have not told you who wrote these letters, but that is because she knew you wouldn't be too happy about it. I love you, and I don't care anymore if you love me or not. I know that we are meant to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, 6 years ago. I want to be with you, but if you don't want to be with me, then fine. I am just happy that you know that I, Draco Malfoy, am sending you these letters, and not some jerk like Blaise Zabini. Just, please talk to me again. If you would like to say something to me, anything, then go to the classroom on the second floor, first door on the right. Please do it when you are done reading this, so then I know that you care. Thank you. _

_Love, more than you can imagine,_

_Draco Malfoy_

(I got some of the letter from an episode of Gilmore Girls I just finished watching, where Jess confesses his love to Rory)(Jess is soooooooooooooooooooooo hot, even more than Draco)(if you have never watched the show before, you must watch it. It is one everyday, at 5, on channel 39, or every Tuesday night, at 8, on the WB. Please watch it. It is, like, the best show ever).

Hermione felt two pairs of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Ginny and Draco watching her. Hermione sighed, then stood up, and left the Great Hall. She made her way to the second floor, and entered the classroom. Inside, two bean bag chairs were set up across from each other. Hermione sat down in one of them, and waited for Draco. He came in a few minutes later, and sat down across from Hermione.

"So," Draco said.

"So," Hermione said.

"Look, I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you," Draco said. "In the past, or any other time. I was a jerk when I was younger. I thought everyone should bow down to me because I was their superior, but I wasn't. I was just like they were, if not less. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay," she said. "You were a jerk, but you've changed. I mean, you actually talked to a Weasley."

"So, you're not mad anymore?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, before we do anything, you need to talk to Ginny. I'm sure she misses you very much, and would like to make up."

"Okay." Hermione stood up, and gave Draco a hug , and a light kiss on the mouth. "That's all you get for now," Hermione said. "I have to break up with Blaise first. Remember, I still am technically dating him."

Hermione left the classroom to search for Blaise. She found him heading to Charms. "Blaise, can we talk?"

"Of course, honey," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Look, I don't think this is going to work out between us. You're a great guy, and I like you very much, but I just, I can't, I am sorry. I guess we are just not meant to be together."

"Did I do something?" Blaise asked.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry." Hermione walked away.

She quickly forgot about Blaise and searched for Ginny all day. She seemed to be disappearing all the time. Hermione finally found her in the library after lunch.

"Um, hi," Hermione said, shyly. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"Look, I am sorry," Hermione said. "You were right to keep Draco's secret, and I was wrong to think that you should have told me. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I should have told you. I've known you longer, and you are like, my only girl friend. I am sorry."

"I have no idea why you are sorry," Hermione said. "But if you want to be, then that is okay."

Ginny smiled. "So, how are you and Draco?"

Hermione sighed. "I dunno. I mean, I really like Draco, but there is the whole Ron and Harry situation. They just got used to Blaise, and if I tell them that I am with Draco, they might have a heart attack. You know how protective those two are. Me dating their enemy wouldn't exactly be good."

"What are you gonna do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I first need to figure out how I am going to tell them," Hermione said. "Should I do it secretly, or tell them in song?"

"Like kissing Draco in the hall?" Ginny chuckled. "They would definitely understand."

"Then I shall do it that way," Hermione said. "I will kiss Draco in the corridor."

"What?" Ginny said, a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks for the great idea, Gin," Hermione said, standing up. "Gotta go." She practically skipped out of the library.

"What have I done?" Ginny said, putting her head on the table.

**-&-&-&-**

Ginny hurried into the Gryffindor common room, and looked around. She spotted Ron and Harry sitting near the fire, playing wizards chess. She rushed over to them, and nearly tripped over Ron's bag.

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked, helping Ginny up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ginny said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I kinda need to tell you guys something, but you can't get mad."

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Well, see, um," Ginny said, trying to think of a way to say what she needed to say in the most calm way possible. "Um, well, Hermione is, um, see,…" And Ginny explained what Hermione was going to do.

When she was finished, she took a breathe. "WHAT!" Ron exploded. A few people looked over.

"Calm done, Ronald," Ginny said. "You are not suppose to know."

"What do you mean Hermione is going to kiss that ferret?" Ron hissed.

"Look, it's complicated," Ginny said. "If I explained all of it to you, then we would be hear all night. I just wanted to tell you that Hermione is going to do that, so you don't explode. She is really worried about how you are going to take it."

Ron sighed. He turned to Harry. "What do you think, mate?"

Harry was stunned. He shrugged. "If she thinks that she has to kiss Malfoy to makes us not get upset, then okay. It's her choice, and we can't stop her."

"Good," Ginny said.

**-&-&-&-**

**How do you like? I just read it again, and it is kinda short. I need you guys to give me ideas how what I should do next. I had to end this chapter short cuz I didn't know what to do. So, give me all the ideas you can. Thanks! **

**Horse girl3****: I can not know if Draco is gonna get Hermione cuz I am that way. Please give me ideas, and I will tell u if he gets her (maybe not, but oh, well).**

**lovin midnight draco****:I think u meant to have Ron kiss Hermione, but I am not positive. Do you think I should add Pansy somewhere in here? Thanks for ur idea!**

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe****: screw it if draco is OOC, cuz I am not JKR, and I don't know exactly how they would act. I will try to make him a little more like himself, I guess. Oh, your story was very good. **

**kissmesweetly****: does it seem like he only likes her for her looks? I tried to make it so it was like he liked her for her, but I guess it didn't work out that well. Sorry!**

**RonniekinzLuvr****: was it a good sudden, or a bad sudden? Oh, well. Glad u liked it. And I'm glad that I am not that predictable. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. You're the best!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did, though. I would be very rich. **

**Author's Note: Please, please, PLEASE! Give me as many ideas as you can. I think I might have Pansy show up somewhere, but I'm not positive. I will take anything to keep this story going. Pretty please, with sugar on top? Thanks! This story isn't exactly a makeover story that much, but oh, well. Also, what should i make the other genre be. Ya know, Romance?. i will take ne ideas. thankx!**

**And now, introducing:**

**Chapter Six**

As soon as she could, Hermione began plotting her plan. With the help of Ginny, the two girls searched the school for the perfect corridor where everyone is at some point, but none of the teachers are. They finally decided on the corridor outside the Great Hall. The plan would be put into action about a week from the day that Hermione told Ginny about her idea. Hermione also decided that it should be after lunch. She has no idea why she chose that time, but it just seemed perfect. Hermione told Draco her plan, so he wouldn't be too surprised, and he was fine with it (duh). They were going to try to be the first people out of the Great Hall, and when everyone came out, it would look like they were fighting, then Hermione would cut him off, and kiss him. Everyone would be stunned, but Hermione would get to do what she had been wanting to do for years.

Finally, the morning of the plan came. Hermione woke up early, and took a shower. She toweled off, then put on a blue, swishy skirt (I love swishy skirts), a pink halter top, white strappy heels, and a jean jacket. She brushed out her hair, and pulled it up into a high ponytail. She put on some mascara, lip gloss, blush and eye shadow, then put on about twenty bracelets. She grabbed her bag, then went to the common room.

Ginny was already up, dolled out in a black, mini, leather skirt, purple halter top, and black boots. Her hair was wild and loose, and she had on little make up.

"Nice outfit, Gin," Hermione said. "Is Ron gonna be to happy about it?"

"Nope," Ginny said. "But I figured he would be madder at you and make my outfit look like a moo-moo."

"Yeah, that's nice," Hermione said. "Use my badness as an excuse for your badness."

The girls walked to the Great Hall, and had breakfast. After seeing how many students there were at the school, Hermione instantly regretted her plan. She hoped the day would go by slowly, but lunch came to fast.

Hermione could hardly eat anything. She kept glancing at the Slytherin table, and finally Draco motioned for her to go out to the hallway. She stood up and followed him out.

When she got to the hallway, Hermione found Draco leaning against one of the pillars. She walked over to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Hermione nodded.

"Let's go over the plan again," Hermione said. "We pretend to fight, then I lean and kiss you."

"Wait, why don't I kiss you?" Draco asked. "It would raise less suspicion."

"What?" Hermione asked. "We agreed that I was gonna kiss you."

"Yeah, but it would just be easier if I kissed you," Draco said.

They began arguing about it, not noticing the students that were streaming out of the Great Hall. They all stopped to watch the little escapade.

Draco looked around nonchalantly, then smirked at Hermione. "Now, or never," he whispered, then leaned in.

He put his hand behind her head, and pulled her towards him. Their lips instantly met, and that warm sensation they both got whenever they kissed filled them. Hermione melted under his touch, having to lean on Draco so as not to fall. They could hear the gasps coming from all around, but they didn't care. Everyone else seemed to disappear, leaving only Hermione and Draco.

After what seemed like forever, they broke. Ginny rushed over to Hermione, and gave her a hug.

"That was excellent," Ginny said. "You, too, Draco."

"Thank you," he said.

Hermione laughed, then turned to Ginny. "How are…"

"Um, yeah, about them," Ginny said. "I kinda already told them so they wouldn't try to murder Draco." She paused. "Or you, for that matter."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, well, she should keep her Mudblood hands off of my man!"

"If he is 'your man', as you put it, then why would he be kissing Hermione? Answer that!"

The trio pushed through the crowd, and saw Ron and Pansy, going out at it.

"He's just a little, not himself today!" Pansy screeched.

"Yeah, THAT'S his problem!" Ron cried.

"You're just mad because Draco got to Granger before you did," Pansy retorted.

"Is something the matter?" Ron and Pansy stopped arguing, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing two feet away from them.

"N-no, P-professor," Pansy stuttered. "Ron and I were just, um, conversing about the little, uh, performance that we just witnessed."

"For a second there," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I thought you were fighting."

"Oh, no," Ron said. "Never, Professor."

"Good," he said. Dumbledore turned to the rest of the students. "I advise you all to go to classes. Good day." And with that, he was gone.

The students continued on their way to classes, whispering about what just went down. Ron stormed past Draco, Hermione, and Ginny, and Harry raced after him. Pansy sulked off to her class. Hermione looked at Draco, then Ginny, then collapsed onto the ground, her head in her hands, shaking.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny said softly, kneeling down next to her. "It's gonna be okay. Ron will get over it. He is just as stubborn as you. I'll talk some sense into him."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione sniffled. She stood up, and Draco helped her to her class.

**Dark, Abandon Corridor**

Ron had been walking a dark, abandon corridor, when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson striding towards him.

"Gods, Parkinson, scare me, why don't you?" Ron said, letting his breathe out.

"Sorry, Wea-_Ron_," she said, smiling. "But I've got a proposition for you, about our two friends, that I know you won't be able to resist."

Ron defensively crossed his arms, then said, "I'm listening."

Pansy smiled evilly, then enlightened Ron with her plan.

**The Next Day**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and got dressed. She and Ginny then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron wasn't there, but Harry was. He, for some reason, wouldn't talk or look at Hermione.

After eating, Hermione joined Lavender and Pavarti, and the three girls made their way to Potions, when they were stopped because of a commotion in the hallway. The trio pushed through the crowd, and what they saw made Hermione wish she hadn't woken up that morning.

RON WEASLEY WAS SNOGGING PANSY PARKINSON!

And they weren't discreet about it. Ron's hands were all over Pansy's legs, and Pansy was running her hands up and down Ron's chest. Hermione thought she was going to puke. After getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach, she raced to the nearest girls lavatory, and supported herself with the sink. After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione splashed some cold water on her face, then left the bathroom. She walked right past Ron and Pansy, her head held high, and continued the walk to the dungeons.

Hermione found a seat near the back, next to Clara Von Der Bell, and tried to calm down. But when Ron and Pansy entered, hand in hand, and Ron joined Pansy on the Slytherins side of the room, Hermione felt like crying. It got worse when Professor Snape paired up Hermione with Pansy.

Hermione sat down next to Pansy, and the two girls began the potion.

"Look, I don't know what you are doing with Ron," Hermione hissed, "but if you are trying to break up Draco and me, it isn't gonna work."

"I have know idea what you are talking about," Pansy hissed back. "It's not my fault you are mad that Ron and I are together. You think I'm happy about you and Draco?"

"I knew you guys were only together because of Draco and me," Hermione whispered. "You wouldn't set foot near Ron if we weren't together."

"I am appalled," Pansy said, feigning hurt. "I love Ronald, and he loves me."

"Whatever," Hermione said. "Just don't hurt him."

"Okay, _Mom,_" Pansy said.

The class ended without incident, and Hermione left as fast as she could. She didn't realize where she was going, because she ran into Blaise.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, helping her up. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been really busy," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "I hear you're with Draco?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Yes, we are."

They talked a little more, then Hermione went to her class.

**After Dinner**

After dinner, Draco was walking back to the Slytherin Tower when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione walking towards him, a sly smile on her face.

"Hey, cutie," she said.

"Hey," he said.

She reached up, and gave him a kiss, and he deepened it. But something wasn't right. Kissing her was different then normal. She had a more pudgy taste than her sweet taste. He didn't think anything of , though, until he heard someone talking behind her.

"Pansy," a familiar voice said.

"Pansy?" an even more familiar voice said.

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw… HERMIONE! She was standing with Blaise and tears started falling down her face. Draco stopped kissing Hermione (or at least who he thought was Hermione) and was met face-to-face with… PANSY!

"Pansy!" he cried. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I guess the Polyjuice didn't last as long as I thought it would," Pansy said, smiling. It took Draco a second to register what she had just said, and when he finally got it, he turned to Hermione, but she was already running down the hall, Blaise following her, calling out her name.

**-&-&-&-**

**I'm not sure if that was a cliffie or not, but it felt like one. I used a few peoples ideas, and I got the kiss between Pansy and Draco from someone else's fic, so if you know who you are, thanks! I guess I'll thank the reviewers now:**

**holding.on****: I'm not sure if this was any longer, but…yeah. Thanks for reading!**

**Horse girl3****: I think I'll make Harry jealous in the next chappie, kay? Good idea, though.**

**RonniekinzLuvr****:I think u were telling me that you are not predictable either, but I am a little slow, so… u should so right a story. I would read it. **

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe****: u should continue ur story (even though I don't remember it that well). Practically everyone in my story is OOC, but oh, well.**

**blondiluvbanana**: **I used your idea! Don't you feel special!**

**angel40689****: I didn't really keep Ron and Pansy together that long, but I will do something in the next chappie.**

**mysteriouscharm****: YAY! KISSING!**

**kissmesweetly****: glad it makes sense. **

**Hermione Charlotte Granger****: glad you like it.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers! You're the best! I've decided to change the story a little bit. In the first chappie, I said that it was November, but I want it to be about mid-September, so that I can make it Christmas break during this chappie. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**And now…**

**Chapter Seven**

Blaise chased Hermione all the way to the portrait outside the Gryffindor Tower. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his shoulder.

"H-how c-c-could he d-do that t-to me w-with HER!" she sobbed.

"It's okay," Blaise said, stroking her hair. "Draco doesn't know what he is missing."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She pulled away from him, and wiped her face.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for being there for me," she said, hugging him. "I also mean when they were kissing. I don't think I would've been able to handle it alone."

"No problem," Blaise said, smiling. "Draco's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks," Hermione said. She turned around, told the Fat Lady the password, then stepped through the hole in the wall.

She entered the common room to find Ron and Harry deep in conversation. She stalked over to them.

"I guess your girlfriend isn't as loyal as you thought," Hermione said, sarcasm dripping on each of her words, hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I just witnessed Pansy and Malfoy locking lips."

Ginny, who had been sitting near by and doing her homework (okay, _eavesdropping_), gasped, and looked at Hermione sympathetically.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I'm over him."

"Wait," Harry said. He turned to Ron. "Didn't you say that you and Pansy had a plan to break up Hermione and Malfoy that involved kiss-" After realizing what he just said, Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What!" Hermione said, spinning around to face Ron.

He grinned sheepishly. "What can I say?" he said. "I wanted you, more than Malfoy, and I couldn't think of any other way to break you guys up."

Ron thought Hermione was going to explode, but, instead, she flung herself at him, and gave him a hug.

"I should be mad at you," Hermione said, "but I guess this let me realize what a jerk Malfoy is. If he loved me, he wouldn't have kissed her."

"Um, your welcome?" Ron said, stroking her hair.

Hermione sat up. She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. "Thanks."

**Christmas Break**

Christmas Break came full and hard. Students left the school like there was a fire, but a few students remained. Hermione and Ron relationship blossomed, and Hermione avoided Draco at all costs. The Saturday before winter break officially started, Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the Great Hall. A lot of people still remained. There was 16 Slytherins, 15 Gryffindors, 17 Hufflepuffs, and 12 Ravenclaws. The trio sat down at their table, but before they could touch their food, Dumbledore stood up. The hall was silent.

"Merry Christmas," he said, smiling. "There are a few new things happening this year." He then explained them thoroughly. "We will be having three masquerade balls. These balls will be for fourth year and up." Ginny smiled at this. "The first two will be held Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and the last one will be on Valentine's Day. On the first dance, you will dance with whomever you like. We will be disguised, so you will not know who you are dancing with. I would like everything to be changed, including hair, so you will not be recognized." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Ron when he said that. " The second dance, you will dance with whomever you choose, but near the end, you will feel an invisible rope pulling you to who ever you felt most attracted to at the last dance, and the dance you are currently at. On the finally dance, you will try to dance with a lot of people, considering the whole school will be back, and the rope trick will happen again. You may reveal your selves at the end, but you don't have to. Any questions?"

Lavender raised her hand. "What if more than one person is '_attracted_' to you?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Say that I danced with Professor McGonagell." McGonagell looked startled. "And say I was '_attracted_' to her, as you put it, Miss Brown. But say that Professor Snape is also attracted to her." Snape looked even more startled. "Then if Professor McGonagell was attracted to Professor Snape, I would have to find someone else, either someone who was attracted to me, or who doesn't have someone to dance with. Does that answer your question?" Lavender nodded. "Good. Any more questions?"

Parvati raised her hand. "Will we have to dress up in dress robes, or can we wear something else?"

"You may choose to wear whatever you want," Dumbledore said. "But I want it appropriate." He looked pointedly at Pansy when he said that. "Any more?" When no one said anything, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Tuck in."

"That's really cool about the dance," Ginny said, "and keeping your identity secret."

"Yeah, but what if you feel '_attracted_' to someone repulsive?" Ron asked.

"Well, then, they must not be as repulsive as you think," Hermione said.

After eating, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione headed outside.

"I love the snow," Hermione said, sticking out her tongue to capture snowflakes.

"Me, too," Ginny said, joining Hermione. To her, Ginny whispered, "It's also great for a snog session."

Hermione giggled. "You take Harry and I'll take Ron?" (_A/N Ginny and Harry just started going out, um…on Halloween, I guess_)

Hermione walked over to Ron, and led him to a tree. They quickly started kissing. They didn't hear someone approach them until a snow ball hit Hermione in the back of the head. She turned around to see Ginny and Harry, standing there, trying to control their laughter (but not succeeding).

"You wanna play?" Hermione asked. She grabbed some snow, and, with the help of Ron, they started chucking snow. Soon, it was Ron and Hermione against Harry and Ginny.

"Hold a sec!" Ginny cried. The snowballs stopped. "Lemme get Lavender and Parvati, and make it more fun." Ginny raised off to the castle, and came back moments later with Lavender, Parvati, Patil, Justin Something or other, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Jennifer Something or other, from Ravenclaw.

Hermione made a quick calculation, then announced, "Let's make it girls against guys."

The teenagers quickly separated, and the game began. Then, ever so slowly, people began to disappear. First, Parvati and Seamus, then Lavender and Dean, Patil and Neville, then Jennifer and Justin. Hermione knew exactly what they were going to go do, so she didn't think anything of it when Ron came up behind her, and started kissing her. They started searching for a tree to lean against, but instead found a hill. They tumbld down it, but they kept kissing just as passionately. They stopped, and Hermione saw that they were by the lake with the octopus or squid or something.

After snogging for about an hour, Hermione and Ron walked back up to the castle, hand-in-hand. Hermione told Ron that she had some homework she needed to do, and Ron reluctantly let her go. Hermione headed to the library. After doing a few reports, Hermione switched gears, and went to the Prefects bathroom. She said the password, then stepped in. After stripping down to the nude, Hermione turned on all of the taps and slowly crept in. The warm water instantly relaxed her nerves.

Once she was finished, Hermione went to the Great Hall for a quick dinner. She then retreated back to her room, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

**-&-&-&-**

**That was, like, majorly short. I know it didn't have any _real _action, but I will make it have some in the next chappie, kay? Same old same old, read and review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I've always dreamed of owning the Harry Potter series, but me owning it is just that. A dream. **

**A/N: I didn't thank any of the reviewers in my last chappie, so I will do that in this one. **

**And now presenting…**

**Chapter Eight**

Christmas Eve came quickly. The day before, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati went to Hogsmeade, and found lovely dresses and matching masks (the masks matched each girls dress, not each other). The night of the dance, the four girls were in the Girl's Dormitory, getting ready. Ron, Harry, Seamus (who was dating Parvati) and Dean (who was dating Lavender) were getting ready in the Boy's Dormitory. Finally, the four girls were ready.

"Let's go knock 'em dead," Ginny said, smiling.

The four girls descended down the stairs, and when they came to a stop in front of the boys, the boys were speechless.

Hermione was wearing a low-cut, form-fitting midnight blue dress, that shimmered. Her mask was the same color as the dress, and had stars up in each corner. Her normally brown hair was blond, but still curly.

Ginny was wearing a red, strapless dress. Her mask was red, and turned up a little at the corners. Her red hair was a dark, dark brown, and so long, it reached the small of her back.

Lavender was wearing a purple dress. The top part had stitches in an amazing pattern and the bottom flowed out. Her mask was white, and had similar stitching. Her blond hair was an auburn color, and really short.

Parvati was wearing a yellow dress that only reached her knees. It had spaghetti straps, and very clinging. Her mask was a pale, pale, almost white color, and had flowers decorating the outer area.

The boys each had on pretty much the same thing: a suit. Harry's was deep, deep blue, with a matching mask. His black hair was turned dark blonde. Ron's was green, and matching mask. His hair was black. Seamus' was black, and matching mask. His hair was light, light red. Dean's was a dark, dark red, and matching mask. His hair was brown.

Not knowing who was who, the boys randomly picked. Hermione was with Dean, Parvati with Ron, Harry with Lavender, and Ginny with Seamus. The girls didn't know, either.

The group walked to the Great Hall, chatting along the way. They reached the hall, and Seamus pushed open the door. (I'm not gonna tell you what the Great Hall looked like cuz I really don't wanna, so use your imagination)

They danced with each other for a little bit, then Hermione found herself sitting alone. Someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned around, and tall, lean guy was standing near her. He was wearing a deep green suit, and matching mask, with a curvy lines bordering it.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and he took her hand in hers and led her to the dance floor. He put his hand on the small of her back, and placed his hand in hers, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You seem familiar," Hermione said.

"You do, too," he said.

"Well, we _do _go to the same school," Hermione said, smiling.

The guy grinned. "You've got a nice smile."

Hermione noticed the lines on his mask had become snakes, and she instantly knew who it was.

They guy knew who he was dancing with, too. It was obvious. Hermione knew she was dancing with Draco, and Draco knew that he was dancing with Hermione. They didn't know that the other person knew who they were dancing with. They thought the other person was completely oblivious. Neither of them, though, said anything. After not being with each other for a while, it felt nice to be in each other's arms.

The song ended, and both were sad about having to find a different partner. Hermione danced with about 20 other guys, and she danced with Draco about five more times. The dance ended after one o'clock, and everyone retreated back to their rooms.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around, and saw Ginny running to her, her mask off, and her red hair back to normal. "Lavender, Parvati, and I are gonna have a girls' night in, so go straight up to the dorm. I gotta go get some things from the kitchens. Later."

Ginny headed in the direction of the kitchens, and Hermione went to the tower. She found Lavender and Parvati sitting on Ginny's bed, flipping through a magazine. Ginny came back seconds later, with food, and Clara and Jessica Sallee, a 6th year.

"I decided to bring along some friends," Ginny said.

The girls started gabbing, talking about all sorts of things. Soon, conversation drifted to the dance.

"I knew who, like, half of the guys that I danced with were," Lavender said.

"I know," Clara said. "It was too obvious."

"I saw you go dance with that tall guy in the green, Hermione," Jessica said. "More than once."

"I know," Parvati said. "You guys were, like, inseparable. I'm surprised you got to dance with anyone else."

"Oh, she did," Ginny said. "You had a lot of dances. You were hardly off the floor."

They talked some more until Lavender fell asleep. The girls retreated back to their beds, and they were all soon asleep.

**The Next Day**

The next day, Hermione and Draco avoided each other at all costs. But, fate wouldn't have that. Hermione was in the library, reading a book, when she heard a commotion from outside. Wondering what was up, Hermione closed her book, and, like many others in the library, raced to the door. People were obviously fighting, because that was what everyone seemed to be saying. Hermione pushed to the front of the throng and saw Draco and Ron going all out.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked someone.

"Everyone is saying that Draco was bad-mouthing Ron's mum, or something, and they just went for it."

Hermione saw a few stupid people try to break them up, but none succeeded. Ginny ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione," she said, breathlessly. "They are fighting about you."

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Ron said that you were his, and that Draco should keep his filthy, Death Eater hands off of you, and Draco blew a casket. They've been at it for, like, ten minutes. I was trying to find you so you could stop them, but I guess I didn't look in the most obvious place. You've got to do something."

"What can I do?" Hermione asked.

"They _are _fighting about you," Lavender said, who was listening.

"Yeah," Parvati said. "Go get in there, and stop them."

Hermione took a deep breath, then stepped out of the crowd. Everyone gasped. She turned around and glared at them. Then, she walked over to Ron, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw Hermione.

"Hermione, I-" he started, but was cut off when Hermione stood one her tip toes and gave him a very good kiss.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "I'm yours and you shouldn't have to fight Malfoy just to prove it. I know I'm your, and no one else's. Okay?"

Ron smiled sheepishly, and they walked away, hand-in-hand. Draco was left there, speechless.

**-&-&-&-**

**There ya go. I know it is really short, but I'm so used to thinking that I have to write really long ones, so I figured I would make this short. Now I can start the next chappie, which will have the next dance and Christmas in it. Please read and review. I have a question for everyone out there. When you read a story, do you review on each chapter, or do you wait till the end of the story, or as many chapters there are? I usually wait, but I would read some peoples reviews, just to see how they liked the story, and some people would say that they reviewed each chapter. Unless you review each chapter as it comes out, like you do with my story, then there is no point if there is already, like, five chapters, and you review each chapter. I was just wondering. Please read and review. The review button is getting lonely. It wants someone to click it. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did, though.**

**Author's Note: YAY! Nine chapters! I'm so proud of myself. Here is chapter nine. I would like to thank all of my fateful reviewers, who have stayed with me through thick and thin. You guys are the best. I'm going to thank all of my reviewers from chappie 6 to chappie 8, so, here goes:**

**blondiluvbanana****: you should feel special. Glad you like my story!**

**Conestoga Angel****: you are so totally welcome! Thanx!**

**RonniekinzLuvr****: it's good that you don't like the pansy/Ron part cuz your not suppose to. Your suppose to be rooting for Hermione/Draco. But I guess since u read the pansy/Ron part, it's not that horrible. She is gonna get pulled to Draco, but I dunno if Ron will know.**

**Hermione Charlotte Granger****: he is jealous of Hermione and Draco. That is how he could do that. I hope chappie 8 is better. I had writers block. Yes, poor Draco.**

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe****: I, like, don't have a life, either, but I am young, and I will hopefully have a life when I get older. I think I want sugar cookies. It's okay you couldn't review last chappie. I got enuff reviews!**

**Hermione-Granger-420****: thanks!**

**mysteriouscharm****: maybe he will, maybe he won't. I had major writers block when I wrote chappie 7, so, yeah.**

**kissmesweetly****: yes your poor heart! Yes, there is soooo much angst. I'm surprised I could make it angstie!**

**Horse girl3****: I think there was a fight scene in chappie 8. I will use ur idea, or part of it. I would also wait till the end to review. **

**cArnivor****: glad you like it**

**PenScribble06****: here ya go! Glad you like it!**

**angel40689****:I've never been to a masquerade ball, so I wouldn't know, but I like writing and reading about them!**

**Remember, I wrote the thank you's in order of the chappies. My computer wouldn't let me load this one for like a week, so sorry about the wait!**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione was woken up the next morning by Ginny. The two girls hurried down to the common room, and began opening the presents. Hermione got a set of books from her parents, a self writing quill from Harry, _Hogwarts: A History Volume II _from Ron, a pink halter top and jean skirt from Ginny, and a few other things from people that aren't that important.

After opening all of their presents, the two girls went to the Great Hall, and began eating. Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her, and looked up to see Draco looking at her. She blushed and looked down. Ginny noticed this, and prayed that Ron or Harry didn't see it.

**-&-&-&-**

After doing a bunch of nothing, Hermione joined Ginny, Lavender and Parvati in the girl's dormitory. They got dressed into their new dresses they had bought earlier that day, and changed their hair. They went downstairs, and greeted the boys, who were just as awe-struck as before. The group went to the Great Hall and danced some. Hermione danced with Draco about 8 times. Finally, the clock struck twelve o'clock. Hermione felt an invisible force pulling her towards a figure. Hermione prayed that it was Draco, then instantly regretted it when she remembered that she was suppose to be dating Ron.

She wasn't quite sure who got paired with, but she didn't care. She loved the feeling she got whenever he dipped her. But, unfortunately, the night had to end. Hermione sadly left her dance partner, and went up to her dormitory. She wasn't tired, so she changed out of her clothes, and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She put her hair into a messy bun, and, since it was Christmas, and she was allowed to stay out later, went to the library. She was reading a book about something or other, when she felt someone looking at her. She looked up, and noticed Draco sitting a few tables away. When he saw that she had seen him looking at her, he looked down. Hermione smiled to herself, stood up, and sat down next to him.

"Are you avoiding me, Draco?" she asked, leaning in.

Draco had an urge to smell her, but he resisted. "N-no, I d-don't know w-why you w-would think t-that," he stuttered.

"Really," Hermione said, enjoying every moment of this. "It seems like you are."

"W-well, I'm n-not," Draco said, defensively.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "Okay," Hermione said, standing up. "Later, Draco," she said, leaving. Draco watched her receding figure, and mentally slapped himself.

_Why am I such an idiot?_ he asked himself as he stood up. _Why does she always make me seem stupid? I can make any girl crumble with just one glance, yet she is harder. She is the one that makes _me_ crumble. _He walked to the Slytherin Tower, and went up to his dorm to sleep.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione was walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower, when Professor McGonagell rushed up to her.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said.

"Good , Hermione," McGonagell said, " you're up. Professor Dumbledore has some…_news _that he needs to tell you."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"I must go check on Peeves," McGonagell said. "He seems to have broken into Professor Snape's potion cupboard. The Headmaster's new password is '_Laffy Taffy_.' Please hurry."

Hermione watched McGonagell run in the direction of the dungeons, then turned around, and walked to the Headmaster's office.

She told the gargoyle the password, and got on the stairs. She stepped off, and was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Ah, good evening, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Evening, Professor," Hermione said, sitting down.

"Now, I have called you into my office because of something that has come up."

"Come up?"

"Yes. Well, let me see. It's not _really _horrible, or anything, but given the state that you are in, and what has been happening around Hogwarts lately, and the, ah, _rumors _I hear, this may be a problem."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You have a visitor." Dumbledore stood up. "You may come in, Mr. Krum."

Hermione turned around, and saw something she hoped would go away.

**-&-&-&-**

**There ya go. I think it is a cliffy. I'm not positive. Anyways, please review, and give me any ideas you can think of. I will take anything. I will also take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. I don't really like flames, I think they are called, so please be nice. Thanks!**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay, this is probably the only a/n that I will put in this story, but yeah. I was at my friends house for a week, and I am going one vacation for a week next week, and I have, like, no ideas, so I need you guys to give me as many ideas as possible. I am having major writers block, which is so not nice. I will try to have a chappie in by next next week, but not if you guys don't give me ideas. Please do! You're the best!**

**Luv,**

**J.S.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would be filthy rich, and I would not be sitting at home, writing this. **

**Author's Note: the last chapter was a little short, so I will try to make this longer. **

**Chapter Ten **

"V-viktor?" Hermione practically whispered.

The young man smiled, and hugged Hermione, who was too speechless to do anything but hug him back. Viktor turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for letting me see her," he said, smiling, his English much better. (_A/N Viktor is only, like, 20, cuz he was only 18 in the fourth book, so, yeah, he would be about that old)_

"Mr. Krum has personally asked to see you. I'll let you two get acquainted." Dumbledore sat down.

"Um, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Would it be okay if we talked somewhere more, um, private?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Dumbledore said. He turned to Viktor. "When you are finished, please come back here, and I will find you a place to sleep."

Hermione and Viktor left the Headmaster's office, and walked in the direction of the library.

"So," Viktor asked, breaking the silence. "How have you been?"

"I-I've been good," Hermione said, smiling. _If only he knew_, she thought. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Viktor smiled. "Hermione could never be rude. I have decided to take some time off from Quidditch, and I am staying with my uncle. As you know, I am done with school, and my coach thought I should take some time to relax. I will be starting Quidditch again next year, at the beginning of the season. My uncle is taking a trip to Italy, and he asked me to come, but I thought this would be a perfect excuse to visit my favorite witch."

Hermione blushed. They talked some more, enjoying each other's company.

"How are friends, Harry and Ron?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, they're fine," Hermione said. "They aren't going to be to happy to learn that you have taken time off from Quidditch, but they will live."

Viktor looked at his watch. "Wow, how time flies. It is almost four." He stood up. "Professor Dumbledore is expecting me, and you must get to bed." They walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I will try to see you tomorrow, Hermione," Viktor said. He leaned down, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked away.

Hermione entered the common room to find Ginny, asleep, on one of the armchairs. Hermione woke Ginny up, and asked why she wasn't up in her room.

"I was waiting for you," Ginny said. "I wanted to talk about the dance. Where have you been?"

Hermione told Ginny what had happened after the dance, starting from the library, and ending outside the common room.

"Viktor Krum is back!" Ginny cried.

"Shh, yes, keep your voice down," Hermione said. "I want to keep it quiet until tomorrow."

"You mean later today?" Ginny said, teasingly.

"Later today, tomorrow, whatever," Hermione said. "I am technically dating your brother, and after the Yule Ball, Ron didn't exactly like Viktor. I don't know what I am going to do. Not only is there Ron and Viktor, but Draco. My head hurts."

"Don't worry," Ginny said. "Viktor should be leaving soon, and then you will only have to deal with Ron and Draco."

"Yeah, I feel _a lot _better," Hermione said. She stood up. "C'mon, let's get to bed."

The two girls went up to the dormitory, and went to bed.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and changed into the clothes that Ginny had given her for Christmas. She put her hair up into a messy bun, then she and Ginny went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione noticed that Dumbledore wasn't at his usual place at the Head Table.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I dunno," he said. "He wasn't here when Harry and I got here."

"Oh," Hermione said, going back to her breakfast.

About ten minutes until breakfast was over, Dumbledore walked out from a door, with someone following him.

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered.

"What's Dumbledore doing with Viktor Krum?" Ron asked.

The Headmaster quieted the students, and smiled.

"I am pleased to inform you all that we have a visitor," he said. "We are honored to have Viktor Krum staying with us for the remainder of the holidays. Some of you have already been informed of his arrival-" he looked at Hermione when he said that "-but I wanted to officially announce it. Please make our guest feel welcome." Dumbledore sat down, and Viktor sat down in the seat next to his, in Snape's seat. Snape was seated near the end of the table, and he didn't look happy.

"That's cool that Viktor is staying here," Ginny said. "Right, Hermione?"

"Uh, yeah," Hermione said, weakly.

"Yeah, well, he better leave you alone," Ron said. "I didn't like it when you two went to the Yule Ball, and, now that he is back, I want you to stay away from him."

Ginny smacked herself on the forehead. "Ron, you are such an idiot," Harry said, sighing.

"I can't believe you," Hermione said, anger bubbling up. "It's not your choice who I can and cannot see. That's my choice! I was the one who had already been informed of his arrival," Hermione said, quoting the Headmaster's speech. Ron turned red. "Viktor personally asked for me to see last night, and we had fun, talking, just talking!"

"Don't you mean earlier today?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glared at her, and Ginny shut up. "I don't really care if you didn't like it when we went to the Yule Ball. That was 2 years ago! We've grown up! Well, I have, but it seems that you haven't!" And with that, she stood up, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron started to get up, but Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Let me," she said, getting up. She ran after Hermione.

Ginny found Hermione in the library. She sat down across from her.

"Ron's an idiot," she said. "He didn't know what he was talking. He's just really protective."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too happy with him right now," Hermione said, "but okay." She stood up, and linked arms with Ginny. The two girls walked back to the Great Hall, and sat down, miles away from Ron.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione and Ginny were relaxing in the Gryffindor Tower, doing nothing, really, when Hermione closed her magazine and stood up.

"Gin, I'm gonna go visit Viktor," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ginny said. "You guys seem to be getting closer."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, sarcastically. "Viktor and I are just friends. I don't know how you could think there is something there. You've been acting pretty weird lately. I'll be back later." Hermione left the tower, leaving Ginny to ponder her thoughts.

The reason Ginny was acting so weird was because she was starting to realize why Hermione had gone to the Yule ball with Krum in the fourth year. He was bloody hot, a brilliant Quidditch player (much better than her brother), and oh, so nice. Ginny knew that Krum would never notice her, as he was four years older than her (about), and he probably preferred older, more mature girls, like Hermione.

Ginny sighed, and returned to her magazine.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione found Krum in the library, and sat down across from him.

"You'll never guess what Ginny just told me," Hermione said.

"What?" Krum asked.

"She thought that you and I are 'getting closer', which is totally crazy, right?"

"Yeah," Krum said. "Listen, about your friend, Ginny. Is she seeing any one?"

"She was dating some 6th year from Ravenclaw," Hermione said, "but they broke up after Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw during Quidditch. Christopher, I believe his name is, got mad when Ginny gave Harry a hug for catching the snitch. So, about an hour later, they were split."

"I hear that Ginny has a thing for Harry," Krum said.

"Yeah, like three years ago," Hermione said, chuckling. "She is so over him."

"Really," Krum said, distractedly.

"Why do you wanna know?" Hermione asked. "What, do you like her or something?" When Krum didn't answer, Hermione almost shrieked, then mentally kicked herself for doing things so Lavender and Parvati-ish. "You like Ginny!" she said, quietly, but smiling.

"Yes, I do," Krum admitted. "But please don't tell her. She probably doesn't even realize I am alive."

"Then get her to notice you are alive," Hermione said. "And, in time, she will realize what a wonderful, fantastic person you are."

"Yeah, whatever," Krum said.

**-&-&-&-**

**I am finally done with this chapter. I have spent, like, a month on it, but I've only written for like, two of those weeks. Please review, cuz I need ideas, lots and lots of ideas. Thanks! Plus, the sixth book came out, so no need to say anything there. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, then the sixth book would've ended differently.**

**Author's Note: I am on to my next chapter. I was hoping I would get 100 reviews by the 15 chapter, but I think it might come sooner. If you want my dream to come true, then review this story.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry Potter was walking down the corridor one night, back to the Gryffindor Tower, after dinner. It was a corridor that people didn't normally use, so he was rather surprised to see a figure, on the ground, slumped against the wall. Harry was just going to walk right past, when he thought he heard the figure (who he assumed was a girl) give a quiet sniffle. Harry would've normally walked past, but he hated to see girls cry. He slowly walked towards her, not wanting to disturb her, and knelt down in front of her.

Hesitantly putting his hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up, and, at first, Harry didn't recognize her because of the mane of black hair shielding most of her face, and the splotchy ness. But, after smoothing away her hair, and trying to regain any dignity she had left, Harry recognized the face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy," he said, rather surprised, pulling his hand off of her shoulder, "what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Potter?" Pansy asked, scowling. "I'm crying, duh." Pansy sighed. "I'm sorry, Potter, it's not your fault."

"It's okay," Harry said. "So, what's bothering you? I mean, I know I'm not the person you would want to tell your problems to, but I'm here now, so, why not?"

Pansy bit her lip, frantically searching for a lie to cover up the real reason she was crying (I'll tell you why later). "I got into a fight with my friend," she lied, "and now we're not speaking to each other."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, sitting next to her. "What did you guys fight about?"

Pansy said the first thing that came to mind. "Boys. She said that she could get a guy to fall head over heels for her before me, and we just started screaming, and…it got bad."

"Whenever I get into a fight with my friends," Harry said, "we usually pull out our wands, or tackle each other." Pansy smiled.

"I guess it's true girls mature sooner than boys," Pansy said.

They talked some more, about classes, teachers, life at home, their friends, homework, even people they may fancy.

"I always wondered if this was true," Pansy said. "Do you like Ginny Weasley?"

Harry sighed. People always managed to ask him that question. "I did, in fourth year, but she was already over me, so right now I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along. How about you? Everyone says you have a thing for Malfoy. Is it true?"

"I use to," Pansy said, "but after the little fiasco with him and that Mud-_Hermione_," Pansy corrected herself, "I seem to have gotten over him. I mean, I've known him since we were, like, babies, so I know all of his annoying habits, and they're not as cute as I thought."

Harry smiled. "Have you found any one to replace Malfoy?"

"I don't think anyone will ever _really _replace him," Pansy said, thoughtfully, "but I have been noticing the cute guys around here. It's just so hard to _do _anything, 'cause they all think I should be with Draco, and I don't. Not anymore."

Harry looked at his watch, and gasped. "We've been talking for three hours," he said.

"Really?" Pansy asked. "Well, I don't mind. You're not as bad as everyone says."

Harry helped Pansy up, and they began walking back. "Do you feel better?" Harry asked, once they were near the Slytherin Tower (he figured it better that no one saw them together).

"Yes," Pansy said. "Thanks," she added, giving him a hug in what she _thought _was a deserted corridor.

**-&-&-&-**

The next day, the whole school was buzzing with the news that Harry and Pansy may be more than friends, but neither of them noticed, for they were floating on clouds. Harry entered the Great Hall, a dazed, stupid smile on his face, and slid in next to Ginny.

"Isn't today wonderful?" he asked Ginny, buttering up her toast on accident.

"Um, yeah, Harry," Ginny said, taking her toast. "Are you alright? Everyone is saying that you and Pansy are, like, together. Is it true?"

But Harry didn't hear her, because he was to busy making googly-eyes at Pansy.

"Harry, pay attention," Ginny said, waving her had in front of his face. When he didn't respond, she said, "Oh, whatever," and went back to her oatmeal.

Hermione was eating some bacon when Ron sat down next to her.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said before," he said. "It's your choice who you want to date."

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said. "Besides, I think Viktor has found someone new to dream about." She pointed at Viktor, who was watching Ginny dreamily.

"WHAT!" Ron said, standing up.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, grabbing his arm, "sit down."

Ron obeyed, then turned to Hermione. "Listen, 'Mione, I really like being with you and everything, but I think that we should-"

"Split?" Hermione interrupted. Ron nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking of a way to break up you, but I guess you beat me to it. Does that make me a jerk?"

"Well, if it makes you a jerk," Ron said, "then it makes me an even bigger jerk for actually breaking up with you." The now broken up couple hugged, then returned to their breakfast.

Hermione's first class was Arithimancy, while Ron and Harry had Divination, and Ginny had Charms. Hermione bid her friends good bye, then walked to the Arithmancy classroom.

Hermione rounded the corner, and nearly collided into Draco.

"Sorry, Malfoy," she said, brushing herself off. "Later, Malfoy," she said, walking off.

Hermione entered the classroom, and took a seat next to Seamus, who was smart enough to get into that class. Only fifteen other students sat scattered around the classroom (three from Hufflepuff, two from Slytherin, four from Gryffindor, and six from Ravenclaw), as this class was limited. Hermione noticed that one of the Slytherin's were gone, and wasn't surprised when Draco walked in and sat next to someone who she didn't recognize. not many people knew this, but Draco was almost as smart as Hermione. If he studied as much as her, then he could beat her, and be at the top of the class.

Professor Vector quieted the students, then began the lesson. Hermione paid close attention, and furiously took notes. She answered questions willingly, and helped students whenever they needed it. Once class was over, Hermione felt she had learned a lot.

The day passed uneventfully, and Hermione and Ginny joined Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione whispered, so Ron and Harry wouldn't hear her. "Do you like Viktor?"

"What?" Ginny said.

"Do you? I know you do, so just make it easier on yourself, and admit it."

Ginny hung her head, but nodded.

"I knew it," Hermione squealed.

"Knew what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. To Ginny, "He likes you, too."

"Who likes her?" Harry asked.

"Really?" Ginny asked, glowing.

"Yup," Hermione said. "And you need to do something about it, 'cause he's too shy."

"Yeah, right," Ginny said. "He's so confident, and has all this self-esteem. I would start blubbering like an idiot."

"Whose shy?" Ron asked, mad that he wasn't added into this conversation.

"Nobody," Hermione said. "Want me to tell him you like him?"

"Would you?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Tell who?" Harry asked.

"Nobody," Ginny and Hermione said in unison, exasperated.

"Why can't we know this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Because it's girl talk," Hermione said, "and if you knew even half of the stuff girls talk about, you would wish you had never asked." And Hermione left the conversation there.

**-&-&-&-**

**There ya go. Please, please, please give me all the ideas you can, cuz I need them. How should I get Hermione and Draco back together? Where should the Pansy and Harry thing go? How about Ginny and Krum? Should Ron get Luna? Please help! Also, review, cuz then it makes me happy, and people like it when I'm happy. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot**

**Author's Note: The summer is almost over! Nooooooooooooooooooooo! This means that I will have more work (I'm starting middle school! -stands up and dances around room, then sits back down- Sorry about that. I'm just really excited!) and may not be able to write as often. But I will try my hardest. I will update more if you review more, and give me award-winning ideas.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Draco Malfoy entered Arithmancy a few minutes late, and quietly slid into his seat. He acknowledged Jason Vincent, the Slytherin sitting next to him, slid down into his seat so his feet were hanging out in the aisle, and listened to Professor Vector drone on and on about who knows what. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he noticed Hermione frantically taking notes.

"God, look at her," Jason whispered, as he too had noticed Hermione. "Total brainiac."

Draco nodded, distantly. A plan was forming into his sexy head as Professor Vector spoke.

**-&-&-&-**

Draco lingered after class, carefully putting away his quills and papers, closing all of his books, and sliding them neatly into his sack, and even dusting of the table, until the last remaining student had left, and he and Professor Vector were alone.

"Ahh, Draco," the professor said, sitting down at his desk, "did you want to speak with me?"

Draco gathered up his courage, then nodded and walked towards the professor. "I know I've managed to keep up with the class," he began, "but it just seems to be getting harder and harder. I don't want to be taken away from the class, because I know I can do it, I just need a little help. A tutor, maybe."

"A tutor would help your grades," Professor Vector said, pondering Draco's proposal. "Is there anyone you would like to suggest?"

"Actually, yes," Draco said.

**-&-&-&-**

**I know, I know, it's like really short, but I wanted to leave it here so you guys could guess who he wanted to tutor him (like it's so hard). Please give me ideas, and I promise you that the next chapter will be at least three pages. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I will try to make this one a little longer than before, kay?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione and Seamus walked to Arithmancy the next day together, talking about the latest Hogsmeade trip. They entered the classroom and found good seats. Hermione pulled out a loose-leaf notebook, quills, ink, and her Arithmancy book and set them nicely on her desk. Seamus took out a few sheets of parchment, a quill and ink, and his rather ratty looking Arithmancy book, and put them on the table. He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back, but returned to looking at Professor Vector. Seamus, though, didn't take his gaze away from Hermione.

He had always had a thing for her, and, after her makeover, Seamus had felt an even stronger attraction to Hermione. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, for he knew that she had enough boy troubles without adding him to the mixture, but that didn't stop him from flirting.

"Hey, Hermione," he whispered into her ear in a husky voice. "You look really good today."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks. You do, too."

Seamus smiled. "I was actually wondering if you could help me with some Charms homework. I'm really stuck on this one problem, and I figured I'd go to the smartest person in Hogwarts to help. Besides Dumbledore, of course."

Hermione smiled. "I'll help you. Meet me in the library around 9ish?"

"Perfect," Seamus said. "Like you," he added in a whisper, making Hermione blush again.

Draco watch the whole escapade, his arms crossed, a scowl across his handsome features. How she could let that scum flirt with her and actually look like she enjoyed it, but whenever he flirted with her, she looked like she wanted to murder him was beyond Draco's knowledge.

"Quiet down, people," Professor Vector said, clapping his hands, then started the lesson.

About an hour later, Professor Vector ended the class, and, after not paying attention and watching Hermione, but happy about the study session later on, Draco _and _Seamus sadly left Hermione to Professor Vector, who had asked her to stay behind.

"Miss Granger," the professor said. "You are the best student in this class, in many of your classes, and actually enjoy it, and I like teaching students who are excited about learning what I have to offer."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, beaming.

"But, there are some students who, no matter how hard they try, just don't have your perseverance. There is one student in particular who came to me, asking for help." Draco had asked the professor to keep his identity and the fact that he had asked for Hermione specifically a secret, for he didn't think Hermione would do it if she knew who was behind it. "I offered this student a tutor, and he did not protest. He was very happy to have a tutor, for he hoped that it would improve his grades. I did tell him that you would be tutoring him, but he wanted to keep his identity a secret to, um, _surprise _you. How is 7, in the library?"

Hermione thought for a second. She didn't know how stupid this guy was, and if it was going to run into her studying time with Seamus, but she figured if the guy was smart enough to get into Arithmancy, then it wouldn't take to long.

"I'd love to tutor this mystery man," Hermione said, smiling.

"Excellent," Professor Vector said. "Just between you and me, I already told the poor soul that you had said yes when he approached me this morning, so it would've been rather messy if you had said no." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I better get to my next class," Hermione said, "or this whole tutoring thing would be kind of a waste."

"Let me write you a note." Professor Vector gave her a slip of paper, then said good bye.

The day went by rather quickly, and soon it was dinner. Hermione dropped off her things in her room, then walked with Ginny to the Great Hall. Hermione took her place next to Harry and began eating and conversing with Lavender. She felt someone looking at her, but, after a quick scan, she couldn't see who it was, so she just ignored it.

"Hermione." Ginny tapped her on the shoulder. "Why is Malfoy staring at you?" she whispered, so Harry and Ron couldn't hear. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, and Draco was indeed looking at her. When she looked at him, though, he looked away, and laughed at something Goyle had said, although Goyle looked very confused.

"I dunno," Hermione said. "Just being Malfoy, I guess."

"Yeah," Harry said, "a total ass." Ron and Harry laughed at his stupid joke, and Hermione smiled weakly.

"Um, h-hey, H-Hermione." Hermione turned around, and saw Seamus standing behind her.

"Hey, Seamus," she said, smiling.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked bashfully.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said. "I do have something to do before, but I promise I'll be there."

"Great," Seamus said, smiling. "Well, I better go. Later."

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked after Seamus had left.

"What?" Hermione asked, taking some mashed potatoes. "I'm just helping Seamus with some Charms homework." Harry burst out laughing. "Is something the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry apologized. "It's just-"

"Seamus is the best in Charms, after you," Ron finished. "Why would he need you to tutor him?"

"I dunno," Hermione said, a confused look on her face.

"He likes you!" Harry, Ron and Ginny chorused.

"WHAT!" Hermione cried, then lowered her voice. "Seamus Finnigan does not like me," she hissed to her friends.

"He so does," Lavender said, as she had overheard (eavesdropped on) their conversation. "I mean, he's _always _staring at you, and talking about you. It's so obvious."

"No, he doesn't," Hermione said.

"What is it that you have to do before your make out, I mean, _study _session," Harry corrected himself, "with Seamus?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Professor Vector wants me to tutor some kid in our Arithmancy class."

"Do you know who it is?" Ginny asked.

"No idea," Hermione said.

She finished up eating, then went back to her room, and filled her bag with Charms and Arithmancy books, _tons _of parchment and quills and ink and the novel she was reading in case she got bored. She brushed out her hair, applied some lip gloss, spritzed on some Water Lily & Honeysuckle, then took the most direct route to the library.

Not sure where she was meeting this mysterious person, Hermione took a seat in one of the more quiet sections of the library, pulled out her novel and began reading. She was barely done with the page when she heard someone sit down and rustle some papers.

"Let's get to work, Granger," Draco said.

"I have to tutor _you_?" Hermione cried. Madame Prince hushed her. "Who says I'm gonna tutor you?" she hissed.

"Because," Draco said, taking out his book, "you told Professor Vector you would, and I think he would be very disappointed if his prize student was to disobey him just because of your loathing of the pupil. And, I need help. So, let's get started."

Hermione sighed, but opened up her book to the right page.

**-&-&-&-**

"I don't get number five," Draco said.

Hermione explained the problem, and an easy way to get the solution, without giving away the answer.

It was about an hour later, and Hermione had given Draco a test. And he wasn't doing to good. It wasn't Draco's fault. He was normally really good at Arithmancy (I know, you're wondering why he needs a tutor, but he's just kidding, remember? Just to get closer to Hermione), but sitting so close to Hermione wasn't helping any.

"Why don't you just give me the answers?" Draco asked. "We could get through this so much faster."

"If I gave you the answers, you wouldn't be learning anything," Hermione said, clearly agitated. She looked at her watch. "Look, hurry up. I need to be somewhere else, and you aren't helping any."

Draco looked at her, really looked at her, and, no matter how hard Hermione tried to hold his gaze, she had to look away. "Where do you have to be?" he asked.

"Somewhere," she mumbled.

"I didn't know you were such a social butterfly," Draco commented.

"Well, I guess you don't know me so well," Hermione sniffed. "Let's just get this over with. I promised Seamus I wouldn't be late." After she said those words, her hand instantly flew to her mouth.

"Ohhh," Draco said, smirking. "You have a date with Finnigan."

"I don't have a date with Seamus," Hermione said. "I'm helping him with his Charms homework."

Draco chuckled. "I thought you were smarter than that. Why are you even tutoring him?" After seeing her confused look, Draco continued. "Finnigan likes you! It's so obvious. He's the best in Charms. He's just trying to get closer to you."

"Whatever," Hermione said.

"You know it's true," Draco said, in a kinder tone.

"It's funny," Hermione said, smiling. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, _and _Lavender said exactly the same thing."

"I don't know if agreeing with your friends helps my reputation," Draco said, "but I must agree with them."

"Why do you guys even care? I mean, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. If Seamus tries anything, then I will just tell him no, and if he really likes me, he will listen."

"Whatever you say," Draco said.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking a test?" Hermione asked.

About an twenty minutes later, Draco managed to finish his test, and get a 97.

"Well done, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I didn't know you had it in you." Hermione put away her things, then stood up. "C'mon," she said, after seeing Draco's confused look. "These chairs are _so _uncomfortable."

Draco stood up and followed Hermione even farther back into library, where a bunch of overstuffed, comfy chairs sat scattered around. A large fire crackled in the corner, farthest away from the books (duh).

"Where did you find this place?" Draco asked, looking around.

"I found while looking for a book. I love it, 'cause it is so secluded, and private," Hermione said, sitting down on a red loveseat with blue accent pillows.

"Of course you would make me sit on a couch that is red," Draco said, plopping down next to her.

"You don't have to sit here," Hermione said. "You can sit over there." She pointed to a couch on the other side of the room, colored in a deep emerald, with white pillows.

"But then I would have to leave you," Draco said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders (daring, I know).

"Oh? And why not?" Hermione asked, snuggling up against him (why don't you go skydiving! We wouldn't be as surprised).

"Because then I would have to leave you, and some ax-murderer could come, and I would be to far away to stop him." Draco began twirling her hair with his finger.

"But your forgetting that I am the best witch in our class," Hermione said, "and if an ax-murderer were to come, I could just hex him into oblivion."

"Ah, yes," Draco said, smiling, "but what if he is also a wizard, a very good one, and got you instead?"

"Oh, you mean someone like you?"

"Well, not _exactly_, because then you would think I was…"

Draco didn't get to finish his sentence, for Hermione's lips covered his mouth. Draco didn't hesitate. He deepened the kiss, and, to make it easier for them, pulled Hermione up onto his lap. Hermione, on accident, gave a slight moan, and Draco couldn't help but smirk. The kiss went on for a few more minutes, until it was interrupted by an unwanted presence.

"Hermione!" She looked up to see Seamus standing a few feet away. Hermione instantly pulled away from Draco.

"Seamus, it's not what you think-" she started.

"Like hell it's not," he interrupted. "Forget about tutoring. I've got other plans." Then Seamus was gone.

**-&-&-&-**

**Totally cliffy! How is it? Is it still good and does it still have it's spark that it (hopefully) had in the beginning? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you guys rock and make me very happy. But everybody else can make me even more happy by reviewing. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my great reviewers!**

**KieshaDelela****: I'm glad that you're jealous of my writing (I think). I'm actually starting 7th grade. Our school system is messed up, too, so I had to wait 6 friggin years before I could leave elementary school, and you have no idea how happy I am (maybe you do). At my old school, the school system was fine, like kindergarten through 5th grade, then 6th through 8th, then 9th through 12th. I left that school in third grade, so yeah. I sometimes think of ideas late at night when I can't sleep, but then I forget it the next day, too. It kinda sux. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. It makes me happy to know people like it.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I've got to go after him," Hermione said, standing up. Draco let her go.

Hermione rushed out to the more commonly used parts of the library, and searched for Seamus, but he seemed to have already left. She thought about going back to the common room, and check there, but Ginny might start asking questions.

Hermione walked back to her little hideaway, and plopped on the seat next to Draco.

"Did you find Finnigan?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I just hope he doesn't tell Ron or Harry. They would blow a fuse. I'm not sure who they would hurt more, me or you."

"I think they would hurt me more," Draco said, "although they wouldn't be too happy with you." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she snuggled up against him.

"I really shouldn't be doing this," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "I really shouldn't be doing-"

But, like before, Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, for Draco's lips covered Hermione's lips, hushing her.

Hermione leaned backwards until she was laying on her back, pulling Draco along with her. Draco moved down to her neck, and began sucking playfully on one place, then another, then another, making Hermione very antsy. She pulled him up to her lips, then flicked her tongue against his lips, asking for permission. Draco smirked, but let her in.

The two had a tongue battle for a little bit, searching each other's mouths. They didn't notice the bookshelves slowly transforming into walls.

**-&-&-&-**

Seamus slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, trying to control his anger. He entered through the portrait, glanced at the few people still awake, then huffed up the stairs. He was making so much noise, that Ginny looked up.

"Hey, Seamus," she said. "Don't you have a date with Hermione?"

"She has a date with someone else," he mumbled. Ginny, because she was worried about Hermione's safety, followed him up the stairs.

"Who does she have a date with?" Ginny asked, walking into the boys dormitory.

"You're not suppose be in here," Seamus said, falling back on his bed.

"Yeah, like that's ever stopped me before," Ginny said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Now, Hermione is my best friend, and I care about her safety. Where is she?"

Seamus sighed. "I saw her locking lips with _Malfoy_." Seamus said Draco's name like it was a pile of poop.

Ginny put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my gosh, Seamus, I'm _so _sorry."

"It's okay," Seamus said. "It's not like I've never been rejected before."

Ginny smacked him across the head. "Now, is that the attitude that is gonna get Hermione to fall for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Seamus asked, sitting up so he was eye level with Ginny. "She doesn't want me, she wants that slimy git. I think today's events already confirmed that."

"Well, maybe you need to prove to her that you won't take no for an answer." Ginny's wheels were already spinning. "I mean, Malfoy isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. You need to prove to her that you are twice as much of a man that he is."

"Oh? And how am I suppose to do that?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "Does the word 'makeover ' mean anything to you? Well, more of a 'make-better'."

"Oh, no," Seamus said, backing up. "No way am I letting you make me look like some girl. I want Hermione to like me, not be afraid of me."

"Duh," Ginny said. "I'm gonna make you look hot, in a good way. What do you say?"

Seamus thought about this for a second. _This may be the only way to win her_, he thought. "All right, I give in."

"Perfect," Ginny said. "Let's get started."

**-&-&-&-**

"Ouch."

"Hush."

"Ouch!"

"Hush!"

"OUCH!"

"Shut up!"

It was an hour later, and Ginny was plucking Seamus' eyebrows, and he wasn't liking it.

"Do you have to pull so hard?" he asked, rubbing the red spot between his eyebrows.

"Well," she said, plucking a stray hair, "if you'd stop moving around so much, it wouldn't hurt." She plucked one more hair, then smirked. "All done."

"Thank God," Seamus said.

"Whatever," Ginny said. "You look like a total stud, and when Hermione falls to your knees, I except a better thank you."

Seamus stood up and walked over to the full length mirror that was on the back of the bathroom door, and gasped. His normally long, unruly brown hair was cute to his ears, and hung loosely. His eyebrows were well trimmed, and Ginny had covered up any inadmissible blemishes. He was wearing a solid, dark blue shirt that showed off his muscles (the kind Jess Mariano wears on Gilmore Girls), and blue, slightly baggy jeans, with white Doc Martins (I know these are like so not for Hogwarts, but they are like the only type of guy shoes that I know of).

"Told you," Ginny said, softly.

Seamus turned around, and, beaming, enveloped Ginny into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks a bunch, Gin," he said.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to waste," Ginny said. "You are wearing a red shirt tomorrow, and khakis. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Seamus said, standing up straighter, and saluting.

Ginny smacked his stomach. "Ha, ha, you're so funny."

Seamus yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. Later."

**-&-&-&-**

Back in the library, Hermione was now on top of Draco, who was twirling her hair.

"If someone catches us," Hermione said between kisses, "we would be in so much trouble."

Draco smirked, then looked at his watch. "_Holy shit_," he said under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"It's three in the morning," Draco said, also sitting up. That is when they noticed the room.

The bookshelves had transformed into walls, with a few spare books here and there. All of the couches except for the green one were gone, replaced with a king-sized bed, done up in red and green. The fire still burned long and hard, but a small wood table and matching, rickety chairs sat in the corner. A white curtain covered a toilet, and a shower was next to it, it's glass flawed, so you couldn't see the person inside. The walls were decorated with pictures, but none of which were moving. A single light brightened up the room, and one window was against the wall above the fire place.

"Where the hell are we!" Draco cried. (A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but you guys wanted a longer chapter, so I'm gonna keep going).

"I have no idea," Hermione said. She stood up, and walked over to one of the walls, and began running her hands up and the down the wall.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm trying to find a way out of here," Hermione said. "Maybe the door is still here, but it's just invisible."

Draco sighed, but stood up and helped her look.

"If I didn't know any better," Draco said, "I would think you wanted to get away from me."

"Well, I don't really want to be stuck in here," Hermione said. "Do you?"

"No," Draco said, "but if we are stuck together, I won't feel so bad."

**-&-&-&-**

Around 11 o'clock, Harry met up with Pansy in the library.

"Hi," she said, shyly.

"Hi," he said, just as shyly.

They found a table rather hidden, and began talking. They talked about books they had recently read, Quidditch, N.E.W.T.s, teachers, annoying school projects, grades, pretty much nothing.

"I really like talking to you, Harry," Pansy said.

"I like talking to you, too," Harry said.

"And that is why I must tell you something." Pansy took a deep breath. "Remember when you found me crying, and I said that I was crying 'cause my friend and I got into a fight?" Harry nodded, so Pansy continued. "Well, I kinda lied. I was really crying for a stupid reason." Pansy sighed. "Have you ever liked someone, but that person likes someone else, but you don't realize it until they start going out, or something?" Pansy was thinking of Draco and Hermione.

Harry nodded. He was thinking of Cho Chang and Cedric.

"And did you feel like you just wanted to…" Pansy was at a loss for words.

"Scream?" Harry offered.

"Exactly," Pansy said. "That's why I was crying. I'm sorry I lied."

"Hey, it's okay," Harry said, boldly putting his hand on her knee. "I'm sure we've all lied before."

"Well, I know you have," she teased.

Pansy looked up at that moment, and saw Harry's eyes, filled with love and care and passion. Harry quickly made a decision, and, before he could stop himself, leaned in, and kissed her.

**-&-&-&-**

Ginny was sitting on her bed, at about midnight, in a dormitory filled with snoring girls, flipping through a magazine, when she heard a faint tapping on the window. The tapping stopped, and Ginny thought she was hallucinating, but then it started again. Ginny walked over to the window, and saw a figure floating in mid-air. She opened the window, and leaned out, and the figure became clearer.

"Hello," Viktor said, floating up so he was eye level with Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny said, looking first at the broom he was sitting on, then the rocks in his hands. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to come for a ride."

Ginny thought about it for a second. She really should be going to bed, because she had class early the next morning. _Screw it_, she thought, then nodded. "I loved to."

"Great," Viktor said. He flew closer to Ginny, and scooted back. Ginny climbed through the window until she was sitting on the ledge, then slid her left leg over the broom. Once she was properly on the broom, Viktor snuggled up closer to her, put his hands on the broom, whispered, "Hold on," into her ear, making a shiver run down Ginny's spin, then shot off into the dark night.

Viktor soared around Hogwarts, above the lake, near the forest, and very close to the ground. Ginny snuggled up closer to him, and breathed in his earthy scent. She closed her eyes, and let the cold night air wash over her.

She opened her eyes, and saw the forest surrounding her. "Where are we going, Viktor?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he whispered.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, and let him lead the way.

When she opened her eyes, and gasped. Viktor had led them to a cliff, across from a magnificent waterfall, like a sheet of ice, that fell into a pool of water. Flowers adorned the rocks around the waterfall, and the moon reflected itself on the water.

Viktor lowered the broom so it hovered about a foot off of the ground, and hopped onto the ground. He held out his hand, and helped Ginny down.

"How did you find it?" she said, breathlessly.

Viktor smiled. "When you're sitting in Dumbledore's office, with nothing to do, flying helps."

"But how did you discover this?" Ginny asked, spreading her hands out to the waterfall. "Don't you know that you're not really suppose to go into the forest?"

"I figured I could take out anything that attacked me," Viktor said. "I got in far enough, and found this place."

"It's beautiful," Ginny practically whispered, and looked up at Viktor.

"So are you," he whispered, then leaned in and kissed her.

**-&-&-&-**

**I'm gonna end it here, cuz I can't think of anything else. I wanna thank all of my wonderful reviewers, and hope that you keep on reviewing. Please give me all of the ideas you can think of, cuz I need oh, so many. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Whatever you don't recognize is mine. Whatever you do, it's J.K. Rowling's. **

**Author's Note: I haven't thanked my reviewers since like forever, so I'm gonna do that now, but I'm not gonna specifically say something to them, unless they reviewed my last chapter, and asked a question or something. Here goes.**

**xoKaSsIeox****: yes, Viktor is Krum. **

**Then Kat Said****: Krum isn't a teacher, is he? I thought he wasn't. plus, Hermione practically forced Krum and Ginny together, so I think she's okay with it. And, like, haven't you said that you were gonna stop reading it a few times? Just curious**

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe****: you had to go into surgery? What for? All I did this summer was go to Vegas for a week, and spend the week at my friends house. Soooo exciting. I've never been to Maine. Is it fun?**

**mimazz****: I don't think I'll have her friends give her the cold shoulder, but maybe. Who knows what the future holds (except Professor Trelawny, HAH! And phoebe halliwell, from charmed. Does any one else out there watch that show? I do).**

**Zarroc****: I love those two together, too (that's probably why I am writing this fic). Yes, poor seamus, but who knows, with his make-better, he may find some one else…**

**soccerpixie3000****: I can take constructive criticism, but when people tell me straight out they hate my story after the second chapter, then I get a little miffed (or a lot).**

**Okay, I screwed up a little, and went to far, but oh well. I told you a lot of things about what might happen later (and maybe you can give me some ideas).**

**Thanks to: ****KieshaDelela****…****Izumi Rules****…****rons-discret-lover69****Hermione Charlotte Granger****…****Horse girl3****ColdHeartlessDracoLover****…****quidditchgirl13****…****JKRowlingCreationLuver****…****amrawo****…****mugglegirl07****thefeltongirl****…****mysteriouscharm****…****writealot****…****TriggerHappy666****blondiluvbanana****…****perfectlyfakereality****…****Cocoamo1223****bookfreak64****Hazelocean****…****I-Lurve-Harry-and-Ron****…****lilnovelist****…****holding.on****… ****DracoLover666****... And ****perfectlyfakereality****. You guys rock I took up like half a page just thanking everyone, and that was exactly what I didn't want to do. Oh, well. Oh, and in case any one is wondering, this story isn't over, cuz I still have to do the last dace, which may show up in this chapter. And now presenting…**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I never skipped a class." Draco Malfoy gulped down his fire whiskey, and was very surprised to see Hermione down hers, too.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not a totally prude. I do have fun."

It was around 6 in the morning and Draco and Hermione had given up on the wall. They were trying to think off something to do when Draco offered a game of 'I Never'. Draco, using his wand, made two shot glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey appear. As soon as the two teenagers realized that they could use their wands to somehow get out, the wands disappeared, leaving them to their game. Hermione was learning a lot about Draco, and Draco was surprised to learn that Hermione could hold down her fire whiskey just as well as him, maybe better.

"I never talked back to a teacher," Hermione said, emptying her glass.

Draco downed his, then the two glasses magically refilled. "Which teacher have you ever talked back to?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "It was during History of Magic, and Professor Binns said something about Hogwarts, like they once allowed vampires in. I didn't believe him, 'cause I've read _Hogwarts: A History _like twenty thousand times, and I knew that wasn't right, so I told him. What about you. I assume that you have pretty much told off every teacher at least once, except maybe Snape."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear," Draco said. "Once, he told me my potion was inadequate, and I told him he could stuff my inadequate potion up his arse."

"You do realize that, it being a potion, he would have to _pour _it down his arse," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I realized that as soon as I said it," Draco said, "but Snape was too surprised to properly comprehend that." Draco cleared his throat. "I never…um…lied to my parents." Draco and Hermione drank their glasses.

"Oh, my, goodness," Hermione said, in mock surprise, her hand flying to her mouth. "The perfect Draco Malfoy has actually lied to his parents?"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny, Hermione," Draco said. "I have lied to my parents so much. Whenever I go home, and they ask if anything happened, I always say no, it was pretty boring. What about you?"

"I have also lied to my parents a lot," Hermione said, "mostly just recently, like, saying that I was spending the night at my friend's house, even though I was at some party. And, usually, I _would _spend the night at their house, afterwards. Oh, also, after fourth year, when my parents and I were on vacation in Italy, whenever they would ask if I wanted to go out, I would say I was doing my homework."

Draco waited for Hermione to go on, but when she didn't, he spoke. "What were you actually doing?" he asked.

"It's embarrassing," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

"C'mon," he said. "I told you about lying to my parents."

"Fine," Hermione said, looking up. "I was actually making out with Viktor Krum, who just happen to be staying in the same hotel. And that same guy is probably out there, snogging my best friend."

How right she was. Ginny and Krum had spent the last hour snogging, then Krum had taken Ginny back to her room, where they snogged for a little bit longer. After he left, Ginny squealed, then rushed to Hermione's bed, only to find it empty. She looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning! Ginny checked the common room, but only a few stragglers were asleep in chairs, none of which were Hermione. Ginny hurried up the stairs to the boys dormitory, only to learn that Harry was also gone. She was relieved to see Ron in his bed, and shook him hard to wake him up.

"What do you want?" he asked groggily. "You're not suppose to be in here."

"Whatever," Ginny said, barely hearing him. "Have you seen Harry or Hermione lately?"

"No," he said. "After Hermione left for tutoring, Harry left a few hours later saying he was meeting someone. Why?"

"Because neither of them are back," Ginny said. "And it's, like, 4 in the morning. All I know is that Hermione may be with Malfoy."

"Yeah, that's reliable," Ron mumbled.

"Shut up." Ginny smacked him on the arm. "It's better that she's with him than alone. Now what are we gonna do?"

"How about you let me sleep?" Ron asked. "Maybe they'll come back and if they don't, then we can go tell McGonagell."

Ginny sighed. _It's no use, _she thought. "Fine. Bye." Ginny left, wondering where in the world Harry and Hermione were.

Harry was, at the moment, on his way back to the Tower after a very heated, passionate make out session with Pansy. He crept threw the portrait hole, and heard a scream. Acting on instinct, he pulled out his wand, and tackled the figure that moved.

"Harry! Get the hell off of me!" Harry looked down and saw that he had attacked Ginny.

"Oh, gosh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Harry said, standing up. He helped her up. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just going back to my room," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her disheveled clothes, ruffled hair, and rosy cheeks, then up at the boys dormitory. He raised an eyebrow.

Ginny quickly realized what he was going at, and smacked him on the arm. "You perve! You know I wouldn't do that. I was talking to Ron. Hermione isn't in her bed, and you weren't, either, but you're here now, so maybe you know where she is."

"Hermione's not asleep?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna assume you have no idea where she is," Ginny said.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Pansy and I were in the library, and I would think she is in there, but she wasn't. At least, not from where I could see." It took Harry a second to register what he had just said, but Ginny was already giggling. "Oh, shit," he said under his breath.

"What were you and Pansy doing at this late hour?" Ginny asked, nudging him.

"Nothing," Harry said, then added, "bad."

"I knew it!" Ginny cried. "You and Pansy were making out! In the library! I'm shocked!"

"Shh," Harry said, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I kinda don't want everyone to know about it."

"Okay, sure," Ginny said. "So, you have no idea where Hermione is? I'm really worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder and directing her towards the stairs that lead up to the girls' dormitory. "She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"You're right," Ginny said, turning around and facing Harry once they were at the foot of the stairs. "And besides, if she can't handle herself, I'm sure Malfoy can protect her. 'Night, Harry." It took Harry a second to let this information sink in, but when it had, he called out her name for an explanation, but Ginny was already in the dormitory. Harry sighed, but retreated back to his.

**-&-&-&-**

"I never kissed someone on the first date." Hermione empted her glass and was shocked to see Malfoy not empting his.

"What?" he asked. "I do have class."

"I only did it once, and I had known the guy like my entire life," Hermione said. "Besides that, I've always waited until the second date."

"Me, too." Draco stifled a yawn.

"Oh, my, gosh, you're tired." Hermione looked at her watch. "It's 8! We are so, like, late for class."

"Well, it doesn't seem like we're gonna get out of here anytime soon," Draco said, standing up, "so how about we go to bed. I'm so tired."

"All right," Hermione said, reluctantly getting up. No matter how much she liked Draco, she wasn't sure if she was ready to sleep in the same bed with him.

Like he had read her mind, Draco grabbed on of the spare blankets on the bed, and a pillow, and walked over to the green couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I didn't think you would be too comfortable with me sleeping in the same bed as you," Draco said. "So, you get the bed."

"Well, then, let me have the couch, and you can take the bed," Hermione said, reaching to take the blanket, but Draco pulled it out of her reach.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Draco put the pillow on the couch, laid out the blanket, then snuggled up underneath it. "Good night."

" 'Night," Hermione said, crawling under the covers. She wasn't very happy to be in her clothes, but she soon fell asleep.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione woke up a couple hours later, starving. Draco was already up, staring out the window.

"Hey, Draco," she said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Draco turned to her. "Are you hungry, Hermione?" he asked.

"So much," Hermione said. "But how exactly are we suppose to get food?"

"Say it, then," Draco said.

"Excuse me?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you're hungry."

"Why don't you?"

"Just do it." Draco was really getting annoyed by her.

Hermione sighed. "Okay." She sat up a little straighter. "I am hungry." Instantly, two plates appeared on the table in the corner, and were filled with cheeseburgers and fries. A strawberry milkshake plopped in front of the plate on the left, and a chocolate milkshake plopped in front of the plate on the right.

Draco hurriedly stood up. "Let's eat," he said, scrambling to the plate on the right.

"Hey, how come you get the chocolate milkshake," Hermione said, sitting down across from him. "How do you know I don't like strawberry?"

"Oh, do you want this one," Draco said, getting ready to stand up.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just kidding. I love strawberry milkshakes."

Draco smiled and sat back down.

**-&-&-&-**

"Where is she?" Ginny thought aloud.

"Ginny, please, sit," Ron said. "When Harry is done getting ready, we'll go get McGonagell."

It was Saturday morning, a few hours before Hermione and Draco were to get up. Ginny and Ron were both in the Gryffindor common room, but Ron was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs while Ginny paced in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, plopping down into a chair next to him. "I'm just really worried about Hermione. Aren't you?"

"Yes," Ron said, "but let's at least wait for Harry."

About five minutes later, Harry came down the stairs, his black, unruly hair still wet from his shower.

"Ginny, it'll be your head if my hair gets messed up without proper drying time," Harry said, following his friends out the door.

"Who'll notice," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"Ha, ha," Harry said, playfully shoving Ginny. "You're a comedian."

The three students walked through the halls of Hogwarts to Professor McGonagell's office. Once they reached the room, Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Ginny pushed open the door to reveal McGonagell sitting at her desk, grading papers. She looked up.

"Can I help you three?" she asked.

"Professor," Ginny said, "Hermione didn't come back to her room last night, and I'm really worried about her."

"Do you have any idea where she was last?" McGonagell asked.

"Well, the library," Ginny said, "but-"

"Then go check the library," McGonagell said. "If she isn't there, then go to Professor Dumbledore. I'll tell him about your predicament. Good day."

Ginny, Harry, and Ron left her office.

"Ya know, how come we didn't think of that," Ginny asked as they walked to the library.

"I totally thought we should've checked the library before we went to McGonagell," Ron started, but quickly shut up after the murderous look Ginny gave him.

Ginny led the three to the library, were they felt lost again.

"What now?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a second. She was actually enjoying being the one who called the shots. Normally it was Harry or Hermione, as her brother was too much of a wimp to take command. Ginny always followed whatever the other three did, occasionally doing things alone. Ginny figured that Harry thought that Ginny knew Hermione better than him, so she would have a better idea as to where she may be.

"Hello? Ginny?" Harry waved a hand in front of Ginny's face, taking her away from her thoughts. "Any idea what to do next?"

It took Ginny about two seconds to come up with something. "C'mon," she said, grabbing the boys sleeves, and pulling them along with her as she searched for what she was looking for.

"Madame Pince!" Ginny called out to the chubby, kind looking lady, who was putting books onto one of the shelves. "Madame Pince!"

Madame Pince looked up in surprise to see a girl with flaming red hair rushing at her, with two tall boys, one with flaming red hair like the formers, and one with unruly black hair, being dragged along.

"Hush, child," Madame Pince said. "The only excuse to yell in a library is if you or the books are on fire. Now, can I help you?"

"Was Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy here last night?" Ginny asked.

"Why, yes," Madame Pince said. "They both were here, together. Around 8. I meant to tell them that they would have to leave soon, but when I went back to their table, they were gone. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, Hermione never came back to the dormitory," Ginny said, "and, since they were most likely together, I don't think Malfoy went back, either."

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Madame Pince said, going back to her books, "but I was the only one here until around 6 in the morning. Sorry. I hope you find your friends."

Ginny, Ron and Harry left the library, their shoulders hung, claiming defeat.

"Where in the world are they?" Harry asked aloud.

"Where are who?"

The trio looked up, and saw Pansy standing in front of them, hands on her hips. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then asked her question again.

A thought dawned on Ginny, and her face lit up. "Pansy's in Slytherin!" she cried.

"Yes, we know," Ron said, slowly, as if he were speaking to a two-year-old.

Ginny smacked him on the arm. "Who else is in Slytherin?" Ron and Harry thought for a second, while Pansy just looked confused.

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Exactly," Ginny said, then turned to Pansy. "Did Malfoy go back to the room last night?"

Pansy thought for second, then shook her head. "I don't think he did. He wasn't at breakfast. Why?"

"He and Hermione are missing," Ginny said, thinking of what to do next. She sighed. "C'mon, let's just go to Dumbledore. He probably knows where they are."

The quartet walked to the Headmaster's office, greeting friends along the way. Finally, they reached the gargoyle. Harry said the password, and the four teenagers stepped onto the moving stairs. Ginny knocked on the door, and Dumbledore granted them access.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagell said you would be coming," the wizened wizard said, looking at each student in turn, his eyes landing on Pansy. "But she didn't say you would be bringing someone extra. What can I do for you?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been missing since around ten o'clock last night," Ginny said. "Madame Pince was the last to see them, in the library, around nine, but they were gone when she checked again."

"I see," Dumbledore said, placing his hands together in a steeple, his fingers just touching. "I may have an idea as to were your friends may be, but I need to check something to be sure. It is a nice day out, why don't you go enjoy the weather during this month of January, as it may not come back until April, and I will try to find your friends."

Ginny looked a little skeptical, but nodded her head. The four teenagers left his office, and Dumbledore stood up once they were gone.

"You have no idea where the students are, do you?" Dumbledore looked up at the portrait of a skinny, angular woman, with sharp features, wearing a lace, yellow dress and hat, a pair of small glasses perched on her nose. She was sitting at a desk in what looked like a study, shelf upon shelf upon shelf filled with books.

"But there you are wrong," Dumbledore said, taking off his bed robe, and putting on his midnight blue robes. He walked towards the door, and turned when he was in front of it. "You need to learn to trust my judgment, Mother." He opened the door and stepped out.

Dumbledore rushed to the library, his robes billowing. He entered the library, greeted Madame Pince, then walked to the area near the room Draco and Hermione were stuck in. He looked around for a little bit, then walked up to the wall that had formed.

"I knew it," he whispered. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said, "_Dissendium_," which, not only was used to open a secret passage to Hogsmeade, also was used to make walls disappear in certain parts of the school. The wall disappeared, and revealed Draco and Hermione sitting on the couch, talking. They looked up when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I think your friends are waiting for you," he said simply, gave them a small smile, then left.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, smiling, then rushed out of the room, and straight into Pansy, Ron, Ginny and Harry, who had followed Professor Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. The two girls hugged, screamed and jumped up and down. "Where have you been?"

"I have no idea," Hermione said, smiling. She gave Ron and Harry each a bear hug, and even gave Pansy one. She turned to Draco only to find him gone.

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

"He said he's sorry, he'll talk to you later," Pansy said, "but he really wanted to get back to his bed and sleep."

"That's okay," Hermione said, putting her arms around her friends. "I'll see him later."

**-&-&-&-**

**Okay, I'm done. I hope this is long enough for you, it's 8 pages! I'm gonna do the dance in the next chappie, so be prepared. Please give me as many ideas as you can, cuz I could really use them. Also, review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly**

**Author's Note: I haven't updated this fanfic in forever, so I'm going to try to get this chapter done. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked Hermione later that day.

"It was fine," Hermione said. "Draco and I played 'I Never,' like, the whole time. He even let me have the bed."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. "But there's something I don't get. Draco and I wished for food, and it popped up, but when we tried to wish ourselves out, it didn't work."

"That is weird," Ginny said. "Maybe we could go ask Dumbledore? He would probably know."

The two girls left the Gryffindor common room, and walked to Dumbledore's office, waving to friends as they went by.

"Can I help you ladies?" Dumbledore asked, after letting Hermione and Ginny into his office.

"When Draco and I were in that room," Hermione said, "we wished for food, and the food popped up onto the table. But when we wished to get out, it didn't work. Why?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his seat. "You were in what we like to call the room of sanctuary. Normally, two to at least ten people would get stuck in the room, normally people who weren't the best of friends, and they wouldn't leave until they all became friends, or the present Headmaster or mistress let them out. Now, you and Mr. Malfoy are quite good friends, so I was rather surprised to hear you two had gotten stuck. I believe the room thought that Mr. Finnigan was going to stay in the room, and so began it's process." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione's confused look. "I know everything, Ms. Granger, so it is obvious that I would know that you and Mr. Finnigan had a little altercation. Mr. Finnigan managed to get a way before the walls closed. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Hermione said, turning around. "Wait, one more thing. Where are our wands?"

"Oh, your wands." Dumbledore pulled open a drawer and pulled out to wands. "I trust you will return Mr. Malfoy's?"

Hermione nodded, and she and Ginny both left.

Hermione was very happy to have the mystery solved, but she was also very happy because the last dance out of the trio masquerade ball was coming up. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Pansy (shocker, I know) decided to spend the Hogsmeade trip before the dance searching for the perfect gowns.

"Thanks a bunch for letting me come with, you guys," Pansy said, holding up a hot pink, frilly dress.

"No problem," Hermione said. "But please, not this dress," she added, snatching it from Pansy and putting it back on it's rack.

The five girls were at Young Blue, a new store that sold dresses and dresses and dresses. Lavender and Ginny were in the changing rooms, trying on dresses, and Parvati was already buying hers.

"Um, Pansy?" Hermione began fingering the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah?" Pansy asked, taking a blue dress off the rack. "This would look so hot on you," she added, holding the dress against Hermione.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get changed in the Gryffindor Tower, and then come with us to the ball," Hermione said in a rush.

Pansy looked up and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great," Hermione said, taking the dress. "And you're right, this would look hot on me. I'll be back."

The girls shopped for about an hour longer, and each came out of the store with a glamorous dress. When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione went in search of Draco, as she hadn't talked to him in a while.

She found him in the library, reading a book.

"I'm surprised you ever want to set foot in here," Hermione kidded, smiling.

Draco looked up. He smiled back at her, but it was half-hearted.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concern on her voice.

"Nothing," Draco said. "It's just…if you want to go to the final dance with Seamus, then I won't care. We're not technically dating, I don't think, and I haven't even asked you."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "I want to go to the final dance with you, not Seamus! How could you think something like that?"

"Well, I thought that, after we got out of the room," Draco said, "you would talk to him."

(_A/N: I'm going to make them get into a fight, but it will all work out. This will be the last chapter, so sorry_)

"So you're just assuming," Hermione said, "that even after we spent all this wonderful time together, I would just dump you?"

"Well, yeah," Draco said. "But not in that sense."

"How could you think that?" Hermione asked, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you knew me. If you did, then you would know that I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Look, I just figured that you would make up with Seamus," Draco said. "So sorry if I was wrong."

Hermione sighed. "I guess, if you seem so sure that I'm going with Seamus," she said, "then I will. Later, Malfoy."

Hermione stood up, and left the library, Draco watching her go.

**-&-&-&-**

Hermione didn't actually think Draco could make her cry, but, when she ran into Seamus on her way to the Gryffindor Tower, she broke into pieces. He wrapped his arms around her, and made comforting noises, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"Just Malfoy being Malfoy," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Then I should get going. I have some things I need…"

"Listen, before you go," Hermione said. "I just want to apologize about that night. I was just suppose to be helping him study, and it got out of hand…"

"There's no reason for you to be sorry," Seamus said. "You're allowed to kiss guys. And it was only 8:30, so you weren't late to our plans. I just overreacted."

"So are we friends again?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Most definitely," Seamus said, smiling.

"Um, I was wondering," Hermione said. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Seamus' face lit up. "I'd love to!"

"Great," Hermione said. "We're all getting ready in the Gryffindor Tower. I'll be the one in the pink."

**-&-&-&-**

The night of the ball came. The girls got ready in the girls dormitory, like before, and ascending the stairs, one at a time. Seamus, Harry, Viktor, Ron (Lavender's date), and Dean (Parvati's date) stood waiting. They all knew who was who, because they had agreed earlier it would be easier that way.

Pansy came down first, wearing a yellow dress, with spaghetti straps, and yellow heels. Her mask was yellow, and had a white circle pattern around the edge. Her black hair was brown, and cut in a short bob. She walked over to Harry, who was wearing a black suit. His black hair was also brown, and he wasn't wearing his mask, yet (none of the guys were).

Parvati was wearing a blue, silk dress, and a matching mask, with little butterflies on the corners, and blue flats. Her brown hair was a light red, and up in an intricate bun. She stood next to Dean, who was wearing a red suit. His hair was blonde.

Lavender was wearing a red, clingy dress, with red pumps. Her mask was also red, a dark, dark red. Her hair was brown, and curly. She stood next to Ron, who was wearing a black suit. His red hair was blonde.

Ginny was wearing a purple, knee-length dress, and black stiletto boots. Her mask was light purple. Her hair was blonde, and curly. She wore it down. She stood next Viktor, who had on a dark blue suit. His brown hair was blonde, and matched Ginny's.

Hermione came down last. She was wearing a pale pink mini-dress, with a halter top, and pink stiletto heels. Her hair was black, and pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. The rest of her hair was blow dried straight, and hung down her back. She stood next to Seamus, who was wearing a gray suit. His brown hair was auburn.

The ten friends walked to the Great Hall, chatting. Once there, they began dancing. Hermione danced with Seamus for most of the time, but found herself seated alone at one point, just like at the first dance.

And, just like the first dance, someone cleared his throat behind her. Hermione looked back, and saw a tall guy, with brown hair and a green suit, standing behind her.

"Would you like to dance?" he practically whispered.

Hermione nodded, and they walked to the dance floor. Instead of taking on of her hands in his, the guy put both of his hands around Hermione's waist, and she put hers around his neck. They danced in silence

"You seem familiar," Hermione said.

"So do you," he said.

"Do you want to tell me your name?" she asked him.

"Not yet," he whispered into her ear.

The song ended, and, with a kiss on Hermione's hand, the mystery man was gone. Hermione walked back to the table she had sat at before, and rubbed her hand. She had a feeling the guy she had danced with was Draco, but she wasn't positive.

**-&-&-&-**

The dance lasted until about one, when Dumbledore stood up to quiet the students. Hermione had danced with tons of men, but only once with her mystery men.

"I see everyone is having a good time," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Once I wave my wand, you will be pulled to that certain someone. You will get one dance, and you may talk, but you must not reveal your identities. Then, I will wave my wand again, and you may reveal yourselves." He waved his wand.

Hermione felt herself being pulled towards her mystery man. She smiled as he came near. She saw Seamus heading towards her, but didn't care. She fell into the mystery man's arms, and smiled.

They began dancing, not talking. She leaned her head against his chest, and breathed in his scent. Soon, the song ended. Dumbledore waved his wand again, and the masks disappeared.

Draco smiled down at Hermione.

"I was hoping it would be you," she whispered before Draco's lips covered hers.

**-&-&-&-**

**Awwwww… I'm done, I'm done, I'm done! It's taken me, like, forever to finish this, but I like it. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Love,**

**Josee **


End file.
